Seven Deadly Sins
by Usu-Arlet
Summary: El enredo entre la amistad, el amor y las traiciones... todo por culpa de una inocente y dulce chica. ¿que pasa cuando se interpone la amistad ante el amor? JiHoo, WooBin y YiJenog luchando por GaEul
1. Chapter 1

**Seven deadly sins**

Seúl, una cuidada llena de luces, movimientos y colores. A pesar del frío del invierno, en tres partes diferentes caminan tres hombres diferentes, cada uno a su ritmo, cada uno con sus vidas, pero con un pensamiento en común y quizás lo único que los estaba separando. Mientras tanto ese pensamiento se materializaba en otra parte, se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo en su cama, sin saber que sentimientos desataba con su presencia en estos tres hombres, que con su inocencia estaba desatando la enemistad entre ellos.

Frente al río, en medio de la noche JiHoo suspiro con sus manos en los bolsillos estaba tan… consternado consigo mismo, hace unos años atrás estaba en este mismo sitio… pero no solo, entonces estaba con JanDi… miro hacia el lado esperando que estuviera ella pero en vez de ver a su amor, solo pudo ver la radiante sonrisa de GaEul… eso estaba mal, no debía pensar en ella… ella estaba prohibida.

En otro lado el auto amarillo se detenía abruptamente, un portazo dejo saber que WooBin se había bajado del auto y sin estar conforme con eso pateo la llanta apoyando sus dos manos en el metal frio, sus músculos estaban completamente tensos, no estaba bien… no debía sentirse así… tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, pero no podía… cerraba sus ojos y lo único que veía entre era la risa sinceras de ese hermoso rostro.

YiJeong se paseaba en su estudio, nunca antes sintió ese miedo… nunca antes se había sentido amenazado, mucho menos contra quienes veía como sus hermanos, más ahora… de un solo golpe voto todos sus trabajos, todos los que había inspirado ella… no era correcto, no podía ser que dos de sus amigos simplemente se enamoraran de la nada… ella debió hacer algo para provocarlo, al final… todas las mujeres eran iguales y sin embargo no quería dejarla, no iba a perderla…

-Yo…- JiHoo suspiro tocando su pecho.-

-La…- WooBin sujetaba su cabeza a dos manos.-

-Amo…- YiJeong se dejo caer en el suelo soltando un par de lagrimas.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Envy**

El ruido de la música era demasiado fuerte para ella, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a un club y la última vez que lo hizo no fue muy placentero, ahora estaba casi en la misma situación sus compañeras de la universidad la habían invitado, otras veces se había excusado pero ya no podía seguir rechazando sus invitaciones. Eran un poco diferentes, o mejor dicho ella era algo diferente… no gustaba de esos lugares y en realidad su personalidad distaba mucho de la música, licor y cigarro. Paso por la barra y habían muchos chicos bebidos… ¿Dónde estaban sus amigas?. Miro hacia todos lados pero solo tuvo suerte cuando ella misma se adentro en la pista de baile, era incomodo estar metida en medio de las personas que bailaban, pasaba rozarse con muchos extraños pero tenía que alcanzarlas, su grupo de amigas estaba disfrutando y bailando, ella había ido al baño y enseguida se había perdido.

-GaEul…- le dijo una de ellas al verla llegar.- pensamos que te habías escapado con un chico…- le bromeo soltando un poco de humo.-

-ah… no…- le dijo con inocencia, era del tipo de chicas que permanecía en casa de sus padres hasta casarse, o eso le habían dicho. Nunca había visto a sus amigas fumando, al parecer era muy común.-

-vamos a bailar.- le dijo otra mordiéndose los labios.- esos chicos del otro extremo siguen mirándonos…- alzo las cejas coqueta mientras le hacia una seña con sus manos.-

-yo no…- GaEul realmente no estaba cómoda, no se sentía bien ese ambiente… no estaba bien hacer ese tipo de cosas. Aun era joven, sus amigas igual… no deberían fumar o beber en esos clubes.-

-vamos…- le dijo otra tomándola del brazo para arrástralas con ellas, los chicos ya estaba cerca y cada uno eligió a una de sus amigas, excepto el que quedo al último… ese bueno, solo le quedo tomar a GaEul como pareja y no parecía muy feliz.-

Intento saludar al chico pero este apenas la miro, estaba más pendiente de su amiga, pero lo entendía… ella llevaba un corto vestido y su cabello largo era más llamativo que sus ropas de temporada pasada. Intento bailar con él pero al poco tiempo se empezó a meter entre el baile de su amigo, GaEul se sintió ignorada al ver como su amiga podía bailar con dos chicos a la vez, era extraño… nunca pensó que fuera del tipo de chica sexy, pero tampoco pensaba que fuera tan desabrida. Pasó su cabello por detrás de la oreja y como pudo se abrió paso en el mar de gente, a veces la empujaban hacia atrás, otras veces la pisaban pero era lo de menos, lo único que realmente quería era irse del lugar, sus amigas la entenderían, ella no pertenecía a ese ambiente.

Estaba saliendo de la pista de baile cuando un chico alto la tomo de la mano, al principio creyó que era un amigo, pero al verlo bien noto que era unos años más joven… se veía adulto por su estatura, pero su rostro era infantil. Tenía un olor muy pesado a cigarrillo y alcohol, en cierto modo le recordó a YiJeong, cuando solía beber hasta perder la conciencia.

-vamos a bailar…- le dijo él tomándola de la cintura y acercándola.-

-no…- le dijo fuerte a pesar del sonido, intento rechazarlo poniendo sus manos por delante.-

-vamos…- le dijo nuevamente y ahora acercaba su rostro al de ella, era un chica pequeña, ama a las chicas pequeñas, eran tiernas y fáciles de llevar.-

-NO…- le repitió ella mientras corría su rostro de él, pero seguía buscándola.- DEJEME…- le grito empezando a desesperarse, no quería tenerlo cerca…-

De un solo golpe alguien jalo al chico para atrás y este cayó al suelo sin poner resistirse, GaEul se abrazo a si misma al sentirse libre, no nunca había sentido tanto miedo… no le gustaba sentirse tan débil. La persona que había intervenido en esa escena se fue a donde el chico estaba tirado, lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto con fuerza, el chico joven era un poco más alto pero el otro tenía una fuerza increíble.

-¿acaso no entiendes un no?...- le pregunto con sarcasmo antes de dejarlo libre.- si vuelves a tocar a esta chica, te prometo que no te quedara ni un solo hueso bueno…- le amenazo levantando su mano derecha.- ¡¿entendiste?!.- le grito con ese tono frio y despiadado que siempre usaba ante sus subordinados.-

Dicho esto, el chico se levanto y a tropezones se fue lejos del hombre. GaEul se había quedado muda, hacia un año que no veía esa sonrisa divertida, esos ojos tan chispeantes y sobre todo a su amigo. WooBin la miraba sonriendo, la había visto hace unos minutos, pero no la alcanzo, le había parecido muy extraño encontrarla en esos lugares, antros para ser exacto. Se veía realmente igual que hace un año, su rostro dulce no cambiaba mucho… ¿quizás estaba un poco más delgada o eran sus ropas?, como fuera… se alegraba de haber estado en el lugar correcto.

-¿Wo… acaso no me reconoces?...- le pregunto en broma, su cabello estaba un poco más largo que de costumbre pero seguía teniendo un excelente gusto por la ropa. Incluso las chicas de alrededor empezaban a susurrar su nombre honorario.-

-es un F4…-

-no puede ser…-

-la salvo WooBin… que afortunada.-

WooBin estiro su camisa y aliso su chaqueta, le gustaba una buena pelea de vez en cuando pero esto había sido solo una advertencia.

-Woobin sunbae…- se quito las manos de sus labios, ya no sabía si sentirse aliviada o sorprendida de verlo, había pasado tanto tiempo… aun tenía contacto con ellos pero él era uno de los que menos conocía, solo por lo que menciono YiJeong.- sunbae…- le volvió a decir abrazándolo, un coro de exclamaciones se dejo escuchar, pero no le importo… estaba realmente agradecida de verlo.-

-jajaja no cambias…- le dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la chica, tal como la recordaba, frágil, delicada y un encanto a los ojos. La dejo abrazarlo, era incomodo pero entendía que bajo esas circunstancias ella deseaba sentirse protegida.-

La llevo fuera del antro, esa niña no debía frecuentar esos locales, conocía muy bien los movimientos turbios que se manejaban allí, también sabía lo peligroso que era para una chica andar sola. Sus hombres los dejaron solos, él sabía cómo cuidarse y por si no estaba preparado siempre había un par de ojos cuidando su espalda, los negocios de su padre eran muy discretos pero aun así peligrosos.

-no me quejo de encontrarte pero…- la miro curioso, ella estaba sonriendo.- ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar?, recuerdo que la GaEul de JanDi no es una chica fiestera…- le dijo bromista.-

-ah… no quiera venir…- le dijo sincera. Desvió la mirada hacia el lado mientras hacia una mueca con sus labios.- unas compañeras… -sentía un poco de vergüenza al reconocerse tan sumisa.- me invitaron, pero ya me retiraba…- lo miro como una niña confesando una travesura.- ese chico apareció… -

- tsk… siempre la misma….- le dijo soltando una carcajada.- ¿Qué diría YiJeong?, apuesto que se pondría celoso….-

-NO…- le dijo enseguida, estaba a punto de ponerse a suplicar cuando este le tomo de los hombros.-

-solo bromeaba… ajajaja-froto sus hombros para calmarla.- ¿te parece si lo guardamos en secreto?...-

-…- ella se sonrojo asintiendo con la cabeza- gracias…-

-y… ¿tienes como volver a casa?...-

Luego de la pregunta la subió a su inconfundible auto amarillo, otro modelo pero el mismo estilo. Sentados dentro él la miraba de reojo, ahora que paso un poco el tiempo se dio cuenta que no era la misma, sus rasgos, su nariz era un poco más afilada, esos ojos… ¿desde cuándo parecía una mujer?, la última vez que la vio vestía con listones y su cabello siempre llevaba un detalle dulce, sin querer bajo la mirada y sus rodillas asomaban por el abrigo, siguió ese línea hasta donde pudo, las piernas de una mujer decían muchas cosas y las de ellas no eran la excepción.

-no sabía que estabas en Seúl…- el silencio era lago incomodo, así que pensó en hablar algo casual, conocerlo un poco más.-

-volví hace una semana, estaba en Japón… haciendo unos negocios.- dejo la vista al frente, no debía mirar a esa chica, era la "novia" de su mejor amigo, o algo así.-

-¿vas a quedarte?...- le pregunto curiosa, sabía que su familia era reconocida por algunas cosas oscuras, pero nunca lo había visto de esa forma, para ella él era un hombre muy generoso y bueno.-

-hmmm tenía planeado tomarme un tiempo… - su cabeza era un lio, los negocios de la familia, las nuevas responsabilidades, los problemas familiares… necesitaba un respiro.-

-sería bueno…- ella cruzo sus manos por enfrente sonriendo.- me agradaría mucho volver a verte, a verlos…- le dijo bajando un poco la mirada, los días que compartió con ellos eran los mejores, haberlos conocidos… no lo cambiaría por nada.-

-entonces no se habla más…- le respondió sonriendo, seguía siendo una niña.- ¿te parece si te llamo de vez en cuando?...- le pregunto, no quería meterse en terreno de su amigo pero esto solo era una amistad, además así podría vigilar que ella estuviera a salvo.-

-claro…- le dijo enseguida.-

Esa fue la mejor noche desastrosa de su vida, apartando los momentos felices que tuvo con YiJeong, luego de ser dejada en la casa de sus padres se despidió de él. WooBin que conducía su auto noto algo extraño en el asiento donde iba ella, un brillante pendiente, seguro se le había caído.

A los días de haberse encontrado WooBin iba caminado tranquilamente por la cuidad, era extraño sentirse libre, más cuando casi había muerto en Japón. Con sus manos en los bolsillos se quedo parado en la entrada de la universidad de Seúl, las chicas pasaban a su lado y el coquetamente las saludaba, todas salían corriendo de la alegría y morían por volver a obtener una de sus sonrisas. GaEul recién se asomaba cuando una de sus compañeras grito tan fuerte que arrugo su frente, ¿a qué se debía tanto escándalo?. Cuando vio quien estaba en la entrada lo entendió… un F4 no dejaba indiferente a nadie, menos cuando era uno de los dos Casanova del grupo.

-WooBin sunbae… ¿Qué hace?...- le dijo extrañada acercándose a él.-

-anoche quedamos en vernos…- le dijo con un tono meloso para fastidiar al resto de las chicas, le gustaba ponerla en situaciones incomodas porque sus mejillas se sonrojaban, era gracioso verla comportándose de manera tan inocente.-

Las chicas de alrededor empezaron a murmurar, se quejaba y preguntaban quien era la desabrida que conversaba con él, por supuesto que todas deseaban estar en sus zapatos, era increíble que una chica tan sosa como ella lograra tener la atención de WooBin.

-pero…- le dijo bajando la mirada nerviosa, sentía que sus mejillas quemaban.-

-no me hagas esperar más…- le dijo tomándola de la mano ante una exclamación colectiva, era divertido hacer este tipo de cosas, lo extrañaba… sus días de escuela.-

La llevo por la calle ante el asombro y desprecio de las chicas, su amiga debía tener el rostro todo enrojecido, curioso como él solo miro hacia atrás y efectivamente ella lo llevaba completamente teñido. Unas calles más allá la soltó para estallar en risas, era tan extraño sentirse tan libre al lado de ella.

-¿has visto como te han mirado?...- le dijo mientras calmaba su risa.- jajaja… eso ha sido muy divertido…-

-¡sunbae!...- se quejo mientras hacia un puchero, eso no era divertido… mañana todas la iban a mirar de la misma forma, seria incomodo pasar por la universidad con tantos ojos pendiente de ella.- no fue divertido… me seguirán viendo con esos mismos ojos mañana…-

-entonces vendré mañana y pasado, y el día siguiente… así por el resto de la semana, mes o año…- le dijo carraspeando su garganta, entendía su preocupación pero era una broma, aunque si era necesario cumpliría con lo anterior, la cuidaría de las maliciosas miradas de ellas.-

-no bromes…- le dijo apartando la vista.-

-no lo hago…- le dijo con un rostro serio.- nunca dejaría que algo te ocurriera a ti o a JanDi, son nuestras chicas especiales…- medio sonrió al pensar en ello, esas dos chicas habían sido el elemento necesario para hacerlos crecer.-

-sunbae eres muy gracioso…- se burlo un poco de él.-

Luego de un par de bromas, la llevo a comer algo, no fideos… amaba comerlos pero deseaba darle un poco de felicidad luego del mal rato que le hizo pasar. Para ser un chico rudo sus gustos eran muy femeninos, en lugar de un costoso restaurante la llevo a un salón de té, por YiJeong sabía que ella disfrutaba de las cosas dulces y que mejor que un tranquilo lugar para beber el té. Una vez sentados GaEul se dio cuenta que en el lugar solo habían parejas, eran… los únicos que no lucían amorosos.

-¿y qué cuentas?...- le dijo ante la mirada extraña de ella.-

-ah…- la saco de sus pensamientos.- yo… - se quedo pensando en que decirle, es que su vida no era muy atractiva.-

-¿no te gusta el lugar?...- le pregunto mientras se reía.- YiJeong dijo que te gustaba el té…-

-¿lo dijo?...- le pregunto curiosa y luego bajo la mirada, era muy obvio que ella sentía cosas por él.-

-siempre sonríes así cuando escuchas su nombre… - esta vez su sonrisa no fue amable, sino triste. Había una palabra perfecta pare describir este sentimiento, envidia…- a veces pienso que es más tonto que JunPyo…- dijo inflando su pecho, sí el tuviera la dicha de tener una chica como ella, que lo esperaba, que lo aceptaba como era… con todas sus imperfecciones, jamás la dejaría ir.-

-¿Por qué?...- le pregunto, nunca había estado con él sin YiJeong. Viéndolo solo lucia más maduro que en su faceta de chico coqueto.-

-corrección…- le sonrió al ver esa expresión de inocencia.- creo que yo soy más inteligente…- soltó una risa bebiendo un poco de té…- ¿Por qué a las chicas les gusta esto?...- se quejo mientras dejaba la taza de té.-

-jajaja… no lo sé…- alzo sus hombros mordiendo una galleta.- si no lo sabes tú que eres el más inteligente.-

-¿ahora también eres rebelde?...- le recrimino mientras se reía, nunca se había percatado de su sentido del humor.-

Una ves que rompieron el silencio no pararon de hablar, la tarde se les hizo corta y como ayer tuvo que llevarla a su casa, el viaje su igual de divertido que la tarde, parecían buenos amigos, íntimos. Luego de dejarla en su casa estaba pensando en lo bien que se sentía conversar con una persona amable, con alguien que no lo admiraba, que no pensara en él como una escalera o peor, como una basura. Se sonrió solo, su amigo era un idiota… ¿Qué clase de hombre deja sola a ese tipo de mujer?.

-YiJeong… eres un desastre…- se poyo en el borde del puente, muchas veces visito ese lugar con deseos de acabar con su existencia, ahora lo hacía porque le recordaba lo bueno de su vida, sus amigos.- yo no habría dejado escapar a ese ángel…- bebió un poco de la lata de cerveza, ella no era su estilo de mujer, pero envidia la suerte de su amigo, había encontrado a una chica dulce y buena, que esperaba por él… ya habría deseado tener alguien en Corea que lo esperara.-

Los días pasan tan rápido, hace unas semanas atrás solo iba a verla de vez en cuando, la recogía luego de sus clases y a veces pasaba un fin de semana con ella, era difícil saber cuando las cosas cambiaron, cuando empezó a ver el reloj y preguntarse ¿qué estaría haciendo ella?. Incluso intento apartarse un poco, salir con otras chicas, divertirse con otras… pero no se sentía igual, era distinto, solo beber un poco de té con ella lo llena más que una noche de sexo con una desconocida… ¿se había vuelto loco?.

-¿crees que debería alejarme?...- sostenía un vaso de whisky en su mano.-

-creo que deberías ser sincero…- JiHoo miro a su amigo, lo entendía… había estado en ese mismo lugar unos años atrás.- ¿Qué sientes por ella?...-

-no lo sé…- se sonrió un poco al pensarlo, ella era… una niña, detestaba a las mujeres jóvenes, prefería a una con experiencia, pero entre más tiempo pasaba con ella más le gustaba su forma de ser.- creo que me siento feliz con ella.-

-¿y qué hay de YiJeong?...- le pregunto mirando su reacción.-

-…- se tenso completamente, su amigo… antes daría todo por esa palabra, ahora odiaba pensar en ella, estaba perdido en la envidia, detestaba saber que él tenía el corazón de ella… que a pesar de todo lo que le habia hecho ella era tan buena y fiel a su amor.-¿Qué hay con él?...- le devolvió la pregunta.- ella no es su novia… ellos nunca fueron novios.-

-cierto…- era un hecho que esos dos nunca habían tenido una relación formal, pero tampoco escapaba el hecho que ambos tenían una relación, un vinculo.- ¿crees que ella puede corresponderte?...-

-no…- le dijo mientras se entristecía.- pero desearía que sí…-

-¿solo vas a desear?...- le pregunto JiHoo.-

-no…- le respondió.-

Esa conversación le abrió la mente, era un hecho que GaEul era una mujer especial, no solo para él sino para su amigo… pero también era un hecho que él no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar una oportunidad, aunque fuera muy pequeña, si GaEul le daba una señal, no pararía por nada, la desea… quería que ella sintiera lo mismo que sentía por YiJeong, quería que ella lo mirara de la misma forma.

-no estés nerviosa…- le calmo. Ella se había palidecido al ver la casa, no era tan grande como la de JunPyo pero si enorme a sus ojos.-

-no debería…- se estaba arrepintiendo en último momento, era extraño ser invitada a una cena familiar, cuando WooBin se lo propuso, creyó que era una broma pero estando parada en las grandes puertas sabía que iba en serio.-

-GaEul… - le dijo serio.- si no quieres que este dedo golpe tu frente, te recomiendo que entres a la casa…- le dijo en forma amenazadora, era una broma pero así forzaba una sonrisa nerviosa en esos carnosos labios.-

Las puestas se abrieron, los sirvientes tomaron sus abrigos, las sirvientas los guiaron hacia una la sala del comedor, la casa era gigante… el pasillo, las luces, las paredes, todo era de un lujo exorbitante, nunca se había sentido tan pequeña, pero con ellos era difícil sentirse como una persona normal… ellos vivían en un mundo distinto al de ella. WooBin la regalaba unas miradas tranquilizadoras, ella movía sus labios y sus ojos se inquietaban un poco, era tan fácil de leer, se podía decir que pensaba con solo verla.

-¡OPPA!...- se escucho al unisonó, un par de chicas de no más de 10 años salieron corriendo por el pasillo, las dos vestían iguales, solo el color era distinto, una llevaba rosa y la otra lila.-

Las dos se lanzaron a los brazos de Woobin, eran un par de chicas hermosas, cuando miraron a GaEul pudo notar sus hermosos ojos azules, sus cabellos eran castaños. Las dos niñas se sonrieron casi en forma complice, la amiga de su hermano era linda.

-¿oppa… es tu novia?...- le pregunto la de rosa.-

-es linda…- dijo la de lila.-

-ajaja… ustedes dos no deberían preguntar esas cosas…- le dijo algo incomodo, sentía algo por ella pero no tenía intenciones de ponerle un nombre a ese sentimiento.- ella es mi amiga, su nombre es Srta. GaEul.-

-¡¿Ah?!...- se quejaron las dos.-

-¿Por qué no es tu novia?...- le dijo la de lila.- acaso no le gustas…-

-Srta. GaEul, ¿no le gusta mi hermano?...- pregunto la de rosa.-

-yo… esto… es…- estaba roja, los niños no hacían esas preguntas… no los niños normales.-

-si… ¿acaso no te gusto?...- WooBin se sumo a las dos niñas y entre los tres sonrieron de forma traviesa.-

-ah… si… no… esto… me… - levanto sus manos intentando ayudarse con ellas.- me gusta su hermano, es divertido…-le dijo con mucho esfuerzo.-

-¡LE GUSTA!...- gritaron las dos y salieron corriendo hacia el salón comedor.-

WooBin suspiro sonriendo, era agradable escuchar esa palabra de sus labios, "me gusta" ojala lo dijera desde el fondo de su corazón. La llevo a conocer a su madrastra, su madre falleció cuando entro en la adolescencia pero la nueva esposa de su padre era una mujer amable, extranjera… hermosa y joven como deseaban los hombres que ya entraban en los cincuenta años. El padre de él era un señor formal, protocolar y al ver que la compañera de su hijo no era una chica levantada de un club, las arrugas de su frente se borraron lentamente.

-¿Qué te parecieron?...- le pregunto fuera de su casa, estaba nervioso aunque no se notara, ella era una chica muy especial, le importaba lo que pensara de él, le importaba que opinaba de su familia.-

-son un encanto…- le dijo sonriendo, era una familia casi normal… excepto por el hecho de que eran ricos, extranjeros y muy extrovertidos.-

-no es cierto…- le dijo apartando la vista.-

-tus hermanas son lindas… aunque un poco preguntonas…- las niñas de corea no eran tan… despiertas y no hacían preguntas como las de ellas.-

-¿tú crees?...- se sonrió a escondidas de ella.-

-antes pensaba que eras tan rudo que dabas miedo…- lo miro desde la espada, en estos meses lo había conocido muy bien, a pesar de esa apariencia ruda era un hombre sensible, se atrevía a decir que era más tierno que YiJeong.-

-¿miedo?...- sin querer la miro, ella… sentía miedo de él.-

-ahora pienso que eres como un perro…- soltó una risa por la comparación, era lo primero que se le vino a la mente.- puedes ladrar, incluso morder, pero nunca sin motivo… te gusta estar en familia, te gusta estar en paz… -

-¿así que… tengo pulgas?…-lo dijo en broma, aunque escucharla hablar le hervía la sangre, era especial… no podía seguir negándolo, él la deseaba de una forma que no debía… la deseaba para él, la quería tener… robársela a su amigo.-

Luego de esa cena con su familia GaEul sintió que ya era parte de la vida de WooBin, ese amigo tan agresivo que resulto ser un hombre dulce. Si YiJeong estuviera en Seúl todo sería perfecto, los tres podrían salir juntos y compartir todos esos momentos divertidos durante los últimos 6 meses.

-YiJeong…- la mano de WooBin temblaba.-

- amigo… ¿Qué pasa?...-

-solo…- su voz se corto, quería decirle la verdad… quería decirle que en esos últimos meses se había enamorado de GaEul, que estaba viéndola a diario y que estaba intentando borrar su imagen del corazón de ella.- quería saber cómo estabas… ¿te estás divirtiendo?...- le pregunto y se impotencia casi lo obliga a cortar.-

-no mucho… pero no me quejo, mi carrera está en asenso…-

-me alegro… -caminaba de un lado a otro, ¿Cómo se le dice a un amigo que está a punto de traicionarlo?.-

-¿has visto a GaEul?...-

-…- la pregunto lo dejo mudo… ¿Qué respondía?...- No… estoy ocupado con los negocios.-

-lastima… hacia semanas que no le escribo, bueno… ella entenderá.-

-eso creo…- le dijo apretando sus labios.- ya… tengo que irme.-

-descuida… yo intentare dormir un poco más.-

La llamada se corto dejando a un WooBin golpeando su cabeza contra un muro, ahora mismo estaba fuera de la universidad de ella… esperando que saliera para irse a una cita encubierta, era un mal amigo, les mentía a los dos, le estaba a punto de clavar un puñal a su mejor amigo… al que le había dado una razón importante para seguir la vida. ¿Pero que se hacía cuando el corazón mandaba?, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ella… era imposible, no podías verla o estar con ella sin sentir deseos de protegerlas, sin sentir sus buenos deseos, su aprecio… ella era una fuente inagotable de sentimientos puros.

-sunbae…- le llamo la dulce vos de GaEul…- ¿estás bien?...-

-sí…- le respondió tocando su frente.- solo fue un arrebato.-

-déjame ver…- le pidió acercándose a él y tomando su cabeza, acerco sus labios a la marca enrojecida.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?...- le dijo y comenzó a soplar en ella, la estaba enfriando con un poco de aire.-

-porque soy una mala persona…- le respondió sinceramente. Tenerla así de cerca… sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de su boca, solo tenía que tomarla del cuello y jalarla hacia abajo, apretar esos labios carnosos y dejarla sin aliento.-

-no lo eres…- le dijo sonriendo.- eres el hombre más dulce que conozco.-

Luego de eso no pudo… su mano estaba en el aire, a punto de tomarla por la fuerza, pero escucharla decir aquellas palabas, ver en sus ojos la confianza que depositaba en él… no podía simplemente, no… ella era alguien muy valioso, iba a hacer que se enamorara de él.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: gracias a todas por sus comentarios y creo que al final va ganando WooBin (JiHoo era mi ideal XD) recuerden que GaEul terminara con quienes ustedes elijan XD

**Gluttony**

JiHoo estaba preocupado por su amigo, lo veía yendo de un lado a otro con una sonrisa que pocas veces había visto en su rostro, era algo bueno y malo, esa sonrisa era causada por una hermosa chica que en su inocencia podía cambiar los corazones. Había decidió no entrometerse en su camino pero veía que algo no estaba yendo en la dirección correcta, desde que empezó sus clases de medicina no salía mucho, pero hoy había quedado de salir con JanDi, aunque esta última lo cancelo en último segundo por un examen, el siguió con los planes.

Mientras comía los vio llegar, una adorable pareja joven, ella era tan fresca que iluminaba el local con su sonrisa, en cambio el ponía la cuota seria. Se fueron hacia una mesa reservada, JiHoo solo se quedo mirándolos, ellos no podía verlo gracias a la ubicación que tomaron, parecía que estaba viendo una película, su amigo tomaba de vez en cuando la mano de ella con toda confianza… al parecer se habían hecho muy íntimos. Pensó que esa escena era muy romántica, que ninguna chica con una chispa de astucia podría pasar como una cena de amigos, pero al verla a ella… era increíble, no solo se reía sino que compartía alegre el hecho de su inocente persona. Sin duda GaEul era muy peculiar, JanDi a veces pecaba de inocente, pero su amiga vivía dentro de una burbuja, por eso se mantenía tan lejana de cosas obvias.

Pidió un plato más y no podía dejar de verlos, ellos eran muy naturales, él se acercaba y alejaba en el tiempo correcto, jamás la hacía sentir incomoda pero sabía que la estaba envolviendo lentamente, conocía a sus amigos pero este era un nuevo método. Volvió a casa con una sensación extraña, sentía deseos de rescatar a esa chica del juego de ambos, YiJeong le había dejado en Corea sin ser sincero con sus sentimientos, WooBin estaba intentando capturar su corazón, pero ninguno de los dos estaba siendo sincero con ella, la veía como a un premio quizás como un trofeo.

-¡JiHo!...- le recibió feliz, su amigo casi nunca tenia días libres para visitarlo.- pasa…- le dijo mientras abría las puerta de su departamento, desde que empezó a salir con GaEul sus hermanitas se dedicaban a cantar canciones y hacer dibujos de ellos dos, no era fastidioso pero si un poco estresante.-

-buenos días…- le dijo al pasar dentro, se encontraba de muy buen humor, pero era de suponer, anoche estaba de lo más divertido con GaEul.-

-¿quieres algo de beber?...- le pregunto yendo hacia el bar, siempre había un motivo para celebrar y en su caso era el hecho de que GaEul era más natural a su trato y cariños.-

-no…- le dijo mirando alrededor, había cambiado todo… antes había un ambiente romántico, con muebles finos y un toque muy romántico, rosas, cuadros, era un perfecto lugar para conquistas, ahora… todos los colores sobrios, los muebles simples, incluso las flores eran distintas.- ¿cambiaste la decoración?...- le pregunto pasando a sentarse al sofá.-

-si… estaba aburrido…- le dijo sentándose frente a él con un vaso de whisky.- me gusta más este estilo… simple.-

-¿solo por eso?...- volvió a preguntarle, lo veía feliz… la última vez que lo vio de esa forma la chica responsable de ello lo dejo, desde entonces solo salía con chicas fáciles o mujeres mayores.-

-sí…- le dijo bebiendo un poco y moviendo los hielos dentro del vaso.- ¿a qué has venido?...- su tono de voz fue serio esta vez, sabía que su amigo no era un tonto, por muy dormido que pareciera era el único de los cuatro que siempre estaba atento a todo.-

-GaEul…- le dijo sin rodeos, entre ambos había una buena relación, siempre la hubo, más esta ves pondría a prueba la paciencia de él y no sabía cómo iba a resultar.-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?...- lo miro directo a los ojos, sabia… él lo sabía. Si había cometido un error era ese, haberle pedido consejos hace unos meses atrás, no le sirvió de nada, solo le dio inseguridades. Ahora tenía un plan y lo estaba ejecutando exitosamente.-

-¿estás saliendo con ella?...- le pregunto, sabía que su amigo era honesto.-

-sí…- sus ojos se agudizaron, parecían los de un gato al acecho.-

-YiJeong lo sabe…- tomo sus manos mientras intentaba trasmitirle un poco de calma en su voz.-

-no…-se enderezó en la silla, intentaba que él no supiera nada… necesitaba tiempo y le quedaba un año antes de tenerlo de regreso. Para entonces ella debía estar enamorada de él.- ¿vas a decírselo?...-

-no es mi deber decírselo…- le dijo soltando un suspiro.- es el tuyo…-

-entonces… ¿para qué has venido?...- no entendía nada, si no había venido descubrirlo ante su amigo, ¿Qué hacia?.-

-solo quería saber si estabas bien… ¿lo estás?...- le pregunto levantándose del sillón.-

-lo estoy…- siguió sus movimientos, poniéndose de pie.- nunca me había sentido mejor…-

Cuando JiHoo lo primero que hizo fue tomar su teléfono, marco el numero de su amigo y espero a que respondiera… era increíble lo fastidioso que resultaba ser la moralidad de JiHoo, te hacía sentir miserable con una sola mirada. Luego de hablar con su amigo noto la resaca en su vos, vaya sentimientos que tenia por GaEul, mientras ella esperaba en Corea ilusionada, él… se amanecía en los clubs como siempre, hasta hoy jamás le había molestado esa actitud destructiva de él… pero ahora… ahora que estaba tan involucrado con ella, le hacía hervir la sangre.

JiHoo siguió caminando había una parada más que hacer, sabía que su visita no era muy bien recibida por WooBin, pero que eso le haría reaccionar, poner en perspectiva las cosas importantes, lo que necesitaba hacer era ser sincero consigo mismo y con ella, además de ser un buen amigo para YiJeong. Sus lentos pasos lo habían llevado directo hacia la universidad, solo quedaba esperar un poco a que ella saliera… con una mirada algo perdida en sus pensamientos se quedo mirando a todas las chicas que iban saliendo. Nunca le importo la forma en que ellas lo miraban, tampoco las trabaja groseramente, pero no eran su prioridad, excepto aquella dulce chica que venía sonriendo y cargando un pesado bolso, ella si era su objetivo.

-Miss GaEul…- le llamo con un rostro serio, solo para sonreír levemente ante su asombro.-

-¡JiHoo sunbae!..- exclamo fuerte, antes de percatarse de las miradas de las chicas, era un dejavu… lo mismo le había ocurrido con WooBin, cuando este la fue a buscar.-

-¿puedo ayudarte?...- le pregunto tomando el bolso que ella cargaba, sobresalía de este algunas cosas coloridas, seguro s trataba de algo para las clases.-

-si…- le dijo incomoda, ahora podía escuchar los murmullos a su espalda, otro F4 había venido a buscarla.-

-¿crees que podamos tomar un café?...- le pregunto volviendo a ese rostro serio y sin expresión que cargo durante toda su vida.-

-en la otra esquina hay una cafetería, si quieres podemos…- entonces sus mejillas la delataron, nunca había notado lo apuesto que era JiHoo, luciendo unas gafas se veía más serio y respetable que antes.-

-perfecto…- le dijo pasando por alto el sonrojo de su ella.- vamos…-

La música de moda retumbaba en los oídos de YiJeong, no quería hacer esto… realmente no le gustaba estar allí, pero era una necesidad… a veces sentía que solo estando a su lado podía convertirse en un buen hombre y ahora que estaba lejos la buscaba en cualquier chica. Paso una asiática por sus ojos, era difícil encontrar una por esos lugares, las típicas rubias no saciaban su hambre de ella. Enseguida se puso en marcha, siguió sus pasos y esa figura femenina lo estaba invitando a mirarla… meneaba sus caderas con mucha soltura y pensó; "GaEul no es así", ella no coquetearía sensualmente con él, no como lo estaba haciendo aquella mujer, pero sus ojos grandes y sus labios carnosos le resultaban parecidos a los de ellas y con eso bastaba.

-¿así que este año egresas?...- le pregunto JiHoo curioso, tanto tiempo había pasado desde que no hablaba con ella.-

-sí… estoy asustada, pero feliz… quiero convertirme en una buena profesora.- le dijo sonriendo y bajando la vista, era una manía reconocida en ella… cuando alguien le causaba sonrojos no podía evitarlo.-

-estoy seguro que lo serás.- levanto la taza de café.- eres muy dulce, los niños te amaran…- añadió antes de beber un poco.-

-gracias…- le agradeció el comentario, no era el primero en decir aquello, WooBin lo hacía a diario.- ¿y cómo van tus clases de medicina?...-

-bien, he tomado más créditos para terminar pronto… quiero abrir la clínica de mi abuelo lo antes posible.- desde que su abuelo dejo de ejercer como medico ese era su único objetivo. Lo había ayudado incluso a superar su amor por JanDi.-

-lo harás…- le animo.- recuerdo que fuiste el primero de los F4 que me agrado… - le gustaba repasar el pasado… recordar las cosas buenas y malas.-siempre ayudabas a JanDi, eso me hacía sentir bien… ya que no podía estar con ella… creo que nunca te agradecí por ello, eras su bombero y yo su ancla.- le dijo algo en broma, a veces su amiga era insegura con muchas cosas, sobretodo en el amor, ella en cambio se entregaba completamente a ese sentimiento tan hermoso.-

-…- se quedo sin palabras, ellos nunca habían conversado íntimamente, sus temas iban de JanDi a JunPyo… pocas veces ella le hablaba de YiJeong y nunca de WooBin.-

-¿sucede algo?...- le dijo al ver que se forma un silencio entre ambos.-

-no…- inmediatamente se repuso de esa impresión.-

El club se había quedado en el olvido, ahora las caricias, los besos y gemidos eran la nueva diversión. YiJeong abrió la puerta de su departamento metiendo dentro a la desconocida del club, esta enseguida se abalanzo sobre él para besarlo y quitarle sus ropas. YiJeong estaba fuera de práctica, llevaba años sin acostarse con una chica… pero esas cosas jamás se olvidan. En menos de lo que demoro en llevarla a su casa, ambos se encontraban en la cama y ella estaba llenando el cuarto con su voz.

-GaEul…- le dijo entre besos y caricias…-

Ella solo se sonrió sabiendo que no era importante para él, pero que iba a disfrutar esta noche. Él se coló entre sus piernas, amaba como su corazón golpeaba en su pecho, como ella respondía a cada uno de sus toques, GaEul no haría eso… ella era tan delicada y pura, estaba recordando su rostro en ella, deseando que ese cuerpo fuera el de ella… que el calor que surgía de su intima conexión lo sintiera ella.

-¿entonces no has sabido nada de YiJeong durante meses?...- era extraño, supuestamente su amigo estaba loco de amor por ella.-

-no, aunque a veces pasa… luego escribe y todo está bien.- lo decia con tristeza… esperaba cada día una señal de él y a veces era agotador.-

-eso… no es justo.- le dijo con un sentimiento de empatía hacia ella, a veces YiJeong era un desgraciado con las mujeres, como su padre, pero con ella debía comportarse, no se trataba de una chica cualquiera era una más del F4.-

-el amor nunca lo es…- le dijo sonriendo, a veces tenia deseos de no amarlo más pero era tonto pensarlo siquiera.-

-el desamor no es justo, el amor es un paraíso para las almas…- le contesto apartando la mirada, pobre chica… estaba sufriendo por uno y el otro estaba intentando algo con ella, sin decírselo.-

-¿aun la quieres?...- le pregunto, sabía que él amaba a su amiga, pero a pesar de los años y de verla con otro, ¿aun así la seguía amando?.-

-sí… pero no con la misma intensidad.- volteo su mirada hacia ella.- el amor es egoísta, debes desear tenerlo para conseguirlo, yo… no soy de esa clase de persona.-

-ni yo…- añadió ella.- si lo fuera… quizás ya tendría el amor que tanto espero…-

-¿estás segura que no te arrepentirás de esperar tanto tiempo?...-

-no, pero si no lo hago puedo arrepentirme de no esperar… prefiero esperar y sentir que di todo de mi… a preguntarme ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tan solo hubiese esperado un poco más?.- no sus padres entendían porque se quedaba esperando a alguien que no le ofrecía nada.-

-GaEul… ten cuidado...- le advirtió al ver que poco o nada de maldad exista en ella.- algunas cosas no son lo que parecen y lo que parecen algunas cosas son exactamente lo contrario.-

El sudor bañaba su cuerpo, sus labios seguían ardiendo de pasión, los intensos momentos de antes estaban apaciguándose, la necesidad de tenerla se había desvanecido en el cuerpo de otra mujer. Miro hacia el lado y estaba la extraña, dormida… eso estaba mal, nunca debió meterse a la cama con ella. Froto su rostro a dos manos, era increíble que durante dos años no hiciera estupideces, y ahora que estaba a punto de regresar cometiera la más grande de todas.

Cuando se despidió de ella la primera persona que llamo fue a YiJeong, no tenía intenciones de revelarle lo que estaba pasando con GaEul, pero quería tantear que tanta preocupación había de su parte. El teléfono sonaba y sonaba, ¿Qué pasaba con él?. Finalmente respondió.

-¿Qué ocurre?...- pregunto a su amigo, agitado e intentando alejarse de su cuarto.-

-solo…- desde el otro lado del teléfono se escuchaban unos gritos.-

-espera…- le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño y se metía dentro de la ducha, así se escucharían menos los gritos de la chica. Intento que no se notara el escándalo pero era imposible.-

-¿pasa algo en tu casa?...- era obvio lo que estaba pasando, su amigo no era conocido por nada como el Casanova de los F4, mucha más fama que el mismo WooBin. Y pensar que hace unos minutos atrás GaEul hablaba del amor que sentía por él.-

-es…- pego su cabeza contra el muro.- acabo de hacer algo estupido…- se había dejado llevar por sus deseos y esta era la consecuencia.-

-¿Qué?...- sabía lo que estaba pasando, sabía que su amigo había traicionado a la inocente de GaEul.-

-yo… sabes que la amo…- levanto la cabeza hacia arriba.- que estupido soy… la engañe, no quería hacerlo, pero la extraño tanto… no sabes lo difícil que han sido estos meses.- se sentó dentro de la ducha soltando un suspiro cansado.-

-YiJeong, ¿de verdad la amas?...- le pregunto molesto, mientras él se divertida con una chica, ella estaba sufriendo y lo peor… estaba siendo engañada por ambos amigos. Esa no era la forma de tratarla.-

-claro que si…- le respondió molesto.- ¿tú que sabes?, las únicas mujeres que has amado se van con otros…- le dijo con algo de veneno en sus palabras.-

-puede que pruebes lo que se siente si no tienes cuidado…- le respondió dolido y corto la llamada.-

YiJeong se quedo con el teléfono en la mano, ¿Qué había dicho?. Se levanto de la tina y salió del baño, tomo a la chica escandalosa del brazo y la arrojo fuera de su departamento, había algo más importante que hacer.

JiHoo volvió a su vida de siempre, con la misma rutina pero con algo dentro de su cabeza, GaEul. Mientras hacía rondas no dejaba de pensar en lo que dijo ella, que prefería dar todo de ella para nunca arrepentirse, él nunca había hecho eso… solo estuvo allí cuando lo necesitaron, pero nunca lucho verdaderamente por el amor de JanDi, porque a pesar de sus sentimientos, prefería ver a sus amigos felices… ¿WooBin sentiría lo mismo que él?, si llegara el momento… sería capaz de dar un paso atrás y aceptar su derrota. No, su amigo no era así… por leal que fuera, también tenía un temperamento y personalidad fuerte, aunque él era el más pasivo WooBin era el más centrado, maduro y correcto de los cuatro.

-estoy un poco nerviosa…- le dijo GaEul mientras se arreglaba los aretes, no sabía si estaba vestida para la ocasión.-

-te ves hermosa…- le animo WooBin mientras miraba lo bella que lucía, ese color era ideal para ella, un rosa fuerte y nada corto, amaba sus piernas pero no podía decírselo.-

-todo te parece bien…- bromeo con su amigo, tomándolo de su brazo. Extrañaba asistir a esos eventos pomposos, pero no extrañaba los nervios.-

-sabes que no miento…- le dijo serio mientras iban entrando al salón, habían muchas personas… demasiadas. Amigos, familiares y algunos socios. Era la ocasión perfecta para hacer su siguiente movimiento, sus padres aprobaban esta "seudo relación" con esta chica.-

Pasaron por un mar de personas, saludando y mostrándose como toda una pareja. La única persona en ese lugar que no estaba enterada de eso era ella, pues pensaba en él como su amigo. JiHoo estaba entre los invitados, pero su mirada no era la más alegre ni la más amable, la pobre GaEul estaba en medio de una tormenta, y según como lo veía… pronto iba a empezar.

-felicidades…- JiHoo se acerco con una copa en su mano y GaEul fue la primera en sonreír.-

-sunbae… no sabía que vendrías…- soltó el brazo de su compañero para acercarse más.- me alegra mucho verte…-

-gracias…- le respondió WooBin, estaba incomodo en su presencia.-

-¿JanDi vino contigo?- le pregunto mirando alrededor.-

-no… ella tiene exámenes pendientes.- respondió sonriendo a la chica, de vez en cuando le daba unas miradas a su amigo y notaba la molestia en sus ojos.-

-oh… es una lástima.- hizo un puchero mientras miraba a su amigo y luego a su acompañante.-

-GaEul…- le llamo JiHoo.- ¿puedo invitarte a bailar?...- con toda intención miro a WooBin y este parecía un animal engrifado, ¿celos?.-

-ah…- miro a WooBin buscando su aprobación, después de todo era su compañera esta noche.-

-vayan… estaré con mis padres un momento…- les dijo con toda amabilidad, mientras se mordía las mejillas por dentro.-

JiHoo tomo la mano de GaEul y la llevo hacia la pista de baile, pocos invitados estaban en ella, la música era lenta y elegante para el gusto de la chica, pero él tenía experiencia y si pudo hacer lucir a JanDi, era mucho más fácil hacerlo con ella, que poseía un encanto natural. Ella y él llamaron enseguida la atención, la forma en que se movían, eran muy elegantes, con su baja estatura sobresalía de su acompañante, desde afuera los miraba WooBin, ¿se reía?, porque sonreía con él… ese tipo no era más gracioso que él, JiHoo no sabía cómo conseguir una chica, solo sabia dormir y ser un buena amigo nada mas… no tenía por qué tener celos, pero… se veían muy bien juntos. Apretaba sus puños dejando sus nudillos blancos, qué más quisiera él que romper todo a su paso y quitarle a GaEul de sus manos.

Estaba tan pendiente de ellos que ni siquiera escucho el alboroto que se formo en la entrada, gritos de varias chicas anunciaron la llegada de alguien espectacular. Con su impecable traje se desplazaba entre los invitados, saludando y haciendo un poco de vida social antes de llegar a su objetivo. En frente de sus ojos, dos personas giraban bailando… así que de eso se trataba. YiJeong acomodo su corbata.

-me permite…- le dijo a JiHoo tocando su hombro y parando su baile, apretaba sus dedos con fuerza sobre el hombro de su amigo.-

-YiJeong… - no le daba crédito a sus ojos, ¿era él?.- ¡YiJeong!...- le grito más alegre, olvido a su amigo, dejo de lado todo para abrazarlo.-

En ese momento tres corazones tuvieron distintas reacciones, JiHoo sentía el apretón de su amigo pero no le dolía eso… le dolía ver que había vuelto y que quizás eso haría subir a la pobre GaEul que no merecía tanto pesar. WooBin en cambio se quedo sin aliento, era él… ¿Qué hacia aquí?, no debería estar en este lugar… no ahora que las cosas iban marchando tan bien entre él y ella. YiJeong sonrió triunfante al sentir el pequeño cuerpo de ella, era delicioso volver a sentir el aroma de su cabello, pero más delicioso era ver la cara de JiHoo con la reacción de ella.

-no debiste…- se dijo a si mismo WooBin. Verlos le dolía, ver como ella seguía enamorada de él… ver como él sonreía y se sentía poderoso al saberla tan suya, no era suya, esa chica no podía ser de alguien que no la apreciaba, que no la quería como ella se merecía, ella necesitaba a una persona que solo la mirara a ella.-

Se apuro en bajar a la pista de baile, tenía que impedir que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes… tenía que hacer algo para apártala de él.

-…- JiHoo aparto la vista, era incensario verlos.-

Él concia muy bien la situación de ella, que a pesar de todas sus buenas intenciones, de todo su cariño y comprensión, YiJeong la engañaba… seguía siendo el mismo chico de antes, el que no se media ante sus deseos. ¿Qué debía hacer?, dejarla en manos de YiJeong… o en manos de WooBin, ¿Por qué sentía que ninguno de ellos dos era lo suficiente para ella?... porque sentía que él debía hacerse cargo de ese problema, de ella.

-Miss GaEul…-

Tomo su mejillas entre sus manos, ella seguía mirándolo igual… nunca nadie iba a quitarle esa mirada, esa chica que era un ejemplo de amor infinito. La única mujer que podía aguantarlo, perdonarlo… esperarlo, era la única mujer que valía la pena. Miro a su amigo… así que esto era lo que pasaba, JiHoo su amigo… no conforme con intentar quitarle la novia a JunPyo ahora estaba intentando hacer lo mismo su chica, pues… no lo iba a permitir.

Cuando WooBin llego donde sus dos amigos, YiJeong ya estaba tomando la mano de GaEul, tuvo el impulso de separarlos… ¿pero con qué derecho?. Miro a JiHoo pensando que él le diría toda la verdad a su amigo, que este, él día de su cumpleaños seria el día en que terminaría su amistad con YiJeong. Cuando YiJeong vio a WooBin, guía a GaEul hacia él.

-amigo…- le dijo serio.- ¿puedes acompañarla?...- tenía que solucionar este problema de una vez por todas.-

-sí…- le dijo confundido, ¿acaso JIHoo… no le había dicho nada?. Tomo a GaEul apartándola de ellos dos, si él estaba confundido, ella lucia peor.-

Cuando ambos chicos se quedaron solos, YiJeong lo miro con odio… le había dicho una vez que le perdonaría cualquier cosa, pero nunca meterse con la novia de uno de sus amigos, ahora era peor, estaba intentando quitarle SU novia.

-¿a esto te referías por teléfono?...- le dijo entre dientes.- eres despreciable… no puedes conseguir una chica que no sea de tus amigos.-

-Este no es lugar.- le respondió.-

-¡cual es el lugar! traidor…- dio un paso hacia él y sus ojos ardían.-

Luego un escándalo se formo, el recién llegado le había dado un golpe al otro. JiHoo permaneció en el suelo y toco su labio, estaba roto y la sangre teñía sus labios. WooBin se alejo de los dos con una GaEul histérica, ella deseaba saber que pasaba, ¿Por qué YiJeong estaba tan molesto?. Lucho contra su amigo para soltarse, WooBin la sostenía por sus hombros e intentaba no hacerle daño pero era muy terca y seguía luchando. Sin más intenciones que calmarla, la tomo por su cuello y giro bruscamente su rostro hacia el de él, los gritos de lucha fueron callados con unos labios ardientes, por fin había cumplido una de sus fantasías más recurrentes, devorar esos labios rosas. Escondidos de las miradas, WooBin apretó más y más la boca de ella contra la suya, sentía el corazón en sus orejas y perdido en los sentidos su otra mano la apretó por la cintura, tan estrecha y delgada, si seguía presionándola podía romperla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: disculpen por el capitulo tan corto, prometo que el pr****ó****ximo**** ser****á más largo ^^**

**Pride**

Por la ventana del auto pasaban las luces de la calle, su Mirada estaba perdida, aun no sabía como habían pasado las cosas o como es que ella estaba sentada en el auto y con sus mejillas rojas, no había sido un sueño... tampoco un error, paso sus dedos sobre sus labios… todavía sentía la mezcla de sabores, un poco a fresa y licor. Una lagrima silenciosa bajo por la mejilla, no estaba preparada para enfrentar esos sentimientos, estaba confundida… solo pensaba en que no debió responderle, tendría que haberlo empujado, quizás una bofetada… pero responderle. Limpio esa lagrima negra, no podía cerrar los ojos… cada vez que lo hacía recordaba ese momento con WooBin.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, una el chofer abrió la puerta y ella salió pálida como un fantasma. Se quedo parada frente a la puerta de su casa, desde que conoció a WooBin ella empezó a vivir sola, quería probar lo que era la independencia, gracia a él había conseguido un lugar bueno, en un barrio seguro, gracias a él había experimentado muchas cosas divertidas y gracias a él había conoció lo que era la traición. Cubrió sus labios para callar el llanto, nuevamente las lagrimas negras hicieron una línea recta en su rostros, estaba tan perdida, la noche había sido tan linda, con WooBin y cuando llego YiJeong... ¿Por qué había pasado de esta forma?, su teléfono sonaba y sonaba, el nombre en la pantalla era el mismo de hace una hora atrás… YiJeong.

La despertaron los golpes en la puerta, le había costado mucho dormirse, incluso seguía con el maquillaje y el peinado, sin embargo se levanto de la cama para ir a ver qué pasaba. Del otro lado de la puerta la esperaba él, no sabía cómo había tomado las cosas en la noche, pero necesitaba verla. Cuando abrió la puerta intento cerrarla de inmediato, pero la mano de él la detuvo y contra su fuerza no podía.

-no quiero verte…- le dijo ella poniendo su espalda en la puerta.-

-GaEul… no me hagas esto…- le pidió intentando entrar, ella era una mujer fuerte a pesar de esa apariencia suave y delicada.- ¡GaEul!-

Se quito detrás de la puerta, no tenia como detenerlo, era imposible intentarlo por la fuerza. Se giro enfrentando sus ojos llenos de fuego, ¿Qué pretendía?.

-¿Qué quieres?...- le pregunto enojada, ahora se sentía tan estúpida.-

-hablar…- le dijo suavemente, mientras cerraba la puerta, no era la primera vez que estaba en su nueva casa pero era la primera vez que ella lo miraba así, le dolía ver como sus ojos mostraban lo decepcionada que estaba ella de él.-

-WooBin… pensé que eras mi amigo…- le dijo dolida.-

-lo soy… pero no quiero seguir siéndolo.- la mirada casi llorando, las cosas no debieron salir así… YiJeong nunca debió aparecer antes, eso arruino todo, necesitaba tiempo para ver si tenía oportunidad con ella, pero ahora… no sabía nada, estaba en el aire.- yo…-

-no… no lo digas.- le pidió, si lo decia ya no habría vuelta atrás, debían mantener su amistad, esto… se podía olvidar, lo podía pasar por alto.-

-por favor… solo escúchame…- le rogo, necesitaba decirle la verdad, no quería seguir engañándola… eso lo mataba.-

-WooBin…- le llamo, necesitaba hacerlo entrar en razón.-

-te amo…- le dijo antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo. La miraba y sonreía incluso en una situación como esta no podía evitarlo, ella era un sol, era lo único que necesitaba para levantarse cada mañana, para sentir que podía ser mejor persona.- no lo planee, no me di cuenta cuando te metiste en mi corazón… incluso cuando empecé a darme cuenta no lo acepte, eres… lo mejor que me ha dado la vida pero también sabía que no eras para mi.- hizo una pausa bajando la mirada. JiHoo tenía razón, debió ser sincero, quizás así ella no estaría pasando por este problema.- tú estás enamorada de YiJeong… mi mejor amigo…- llevo su mano a la cabeza… no podía creerlo, de todas las cosas horribles que había hecho en su vida esta era la número uno.- solo quería tenerte un poco más conmigo, quería ver… quería saber si tú… podrías amarme.-

GaEul temblaba, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?, como no pudo prevenir esto… todo era su culpa, ella era tan confiada, tan tonta. Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, ¿Qué debía hacer?, WooBin no tenía la culpa, él… nadie tenía la culpa de los sentimientos, ellos simplemente nacen.

-me engañaste…- le dijo mirándolo.- me hiciste creer que éramos amigos… todo ese tiempo tú…- negó con la cabeza, no tenía la culpa de lo que sentía pero si había hecho algo mal, la había tomado como una niña pequeña que no sabe del mundo.- ¿Qué esperabas?...-

-no, nunca…- levanto sus manos, intentaba buscar las palabras correctas… era difícil hacer esta confesión, no quería que ella se alejara.- al principio solo quería cuidarte, ver que estuvieras bien… solo eso lo juro…- ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender?, como le muestras sinceridad a la persona que has traicionado…- luego… no pude alejarme.-

-¿Por qué ahora?, porque no lo dijiste antes…-

-tenía miedo… de no ser correspondido.- anoche habían pasado muchas cosas, pero entre las más importantes estaba el beso. Ella lo respondió, sintió como su boca se movió junto a la suya, como su respiración se corto y también como su piel se erizo, no podía fingir tales cosas… ella sentía algo.- pero anoche…-

-no…- le corto, era cierto que sus motivos eran sinceros pero la había engañado, no había dudas de eso… no podía perdonarlo así como así, necesitaba tiempo… no quería perderlo como amigo.- lo de anoche fue un error. Yo estaba confundida… temerosa… no sabía que hacia.- asintió con su cabeza.- lo siento… pero no puedo corresponderte…- lo decia… ¿pero lo sentía?, le dolía más decir aquellas palabras que pensar dejarlo.-

-¿estás segura?...- le cuestiono, tenía la esperanza… sabia que algo le pasaba, que no le era indiferente, tantos años conociendo mujeres y la única que necesitaba conocer era un enigma.-

-vete…- le pidió amablemente pero sin mirarlo-

La puerta hizo un sonido suave cuando salió, quería romperlo todo… quería quemar el mundo y dejarla solo a ella, pero no tenía sentido… no importaba lo que hiciera, lo que necesitaba era que ella lo viera con los mismo ojos que antes, sin esa mirada… podía hacer que el mundo temblara pero nunca conseguiría su corazón.

JiHoo salía de sus clases, algunos le preguntaron porque llevaba su labio partido, no dijo nada y se aisló como siempre, no quería repasar las cosas de la noche anterior. Estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando unos zapatos negros se pararon en frente, fue levantando la vista hasta dar con el abrigo rojo y la cara de ella. GaEul lo estaba esperando, como muchas veces lo hizo él, aunque ella no causaba tanta conmoción, si llamaba la atención de los chicos por ser una chica hermosa. Sin esperar a las palabras hizo una sentida reverencia, era su forma de disculparse, JiHoo es una buena persona que se vio envuelto en todo un mal entendido y que incluso llevaba el labio partido por YiJeong.

-lo siento mucho…- le dijo sin levantar su rostro, era responsable de todos sus problemas de todas las cosas malas que le había pasado.-

-…- se sonrió alegre, no esperaba menos de ella… tan dulce como siempre.-

-todo…- le dijo manteniendo su cabeza con la mirada al suelo.- es mi culpa.-

-no…- le dijo él acercando su mano al hombro de ella.- no es tu culpa…-

-JiHoo sunbae…- sentía un dolor tan grande, WooBin la había engañado, la había utilizado… él le advirtió que las cosas no era como parecían, pero fue tan tonta que no supo interpretar sus palabras.-

-ven… vamos por un café.- le dijo antes de que siguiera disculpándose, no necesitaba hacerlo, ella era más victima que nadie.-

Caminaban juntos de regreso a casa, un café en sus manos y unas caras largas hacían de la linda escena algo triste. Habían hablado de WooBin, de su confesión de lo triste que fue darse cuenta que él la engaño, JiHoo sabía que esto iba a pasar, sabía que si su amigo no tenia cuidado podía perderla… y al parecer estaba a puno de hacerlo, pero esta cuota de sinceridad lo estaba salvando del total desprecio de la ella. Luego de los temas serios se burlaron un poco de la herida de su labio, jamás lo había visto bromear, nunca había visto una ligera en su personalidad, fu revelador ver que el sentido del humor no le era ajeno. Una vez que llegaron a la casa, ella se detuvo a observarlo, siempre lo tuvo en alta estima, ahora lo veía con los mismos ojos que JanDi, era un salvador, casi como un ángel que venía al llamado de alerta.

-gracias…- no tenía nada más que decirle, con algo de timidez se acerco a él y lo rodeo con sus manos, temblaba un poco, no eran tan cercanos para ese tipo de afectos, pero necesitaba decirle lo mucho que significaba su amistad y sinceridad.-

JiHoo dejo que ella lo abrazara y solo puso su mano en la espalda de ella, era tan pequeña… se sonrió suavemente disfrutando esta nueva cercanía con ella. GaEul demoro ese abrazo porque se sentía tan cálido que calentaba hasta su alma.

-¿vas a seguir negándolo?...-

La vos los separo, el tono era desagradable, estaba mezclado con rabia y prepotencia, incluso los ojos de YiJeong parecían otros, cargados de rabia, lo único que podía ver en ellos dos era traición.

-los encuentro juntos… una y otra vez… ¿puedes seguir negándolo?...- le pregunto a JiHoo.-

-YiJeong.- le dijo poniendo a GaEul detrás de él.- no es lugar…-

-nunca es lugar para ti…- se sonrió sarcásticamente y señalo a GaEul, le molestaba verla tras de él.- vámonos…- le dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Al ver que ella no se movía, el mismo intento tomarla, pero la mano de JiHoo lo detuvo.- ¿Qué?...- le dijo soltándose del agarre.-

-cálmate…- le dijo seriamente.-

-¿tienes cara de hablarme?... no eres más que un traidor, sigues intentando confundir a GaEul aun sabiendo que ella nunca podría fijarse en ti…- se burlo con una sonrisa, ella no era culpable, solo era muy tonta para darse cuenta de eso.-

-¡BASTA!- el grito lo hizo callar, ella apareció detrás de él. No lucia como la tímida chica, la frágil GaEul, aquella que se puede desmoronar su la tocas demasiado fuerte. Se había dado cuenta que YiJeong no la miraba como ella quería, no quería ser el juguete, el puerto seguro que él tenía, la sumisa niña que podías manejar a tu antojo.- ¿Quién eres?...- aparto con delicadeza a JiHoo, no tenía derecho de venir a gritarle en su casa, gritarle a su amigo y tratarla como un objeto.-

-GaEul… él…- apunto con su dedo a JiHoo, todo era su culpa, ella era no era así.- no te das cuenta… mi amigo, mi propio amigo intenta robarm…-

-¡¿Qué?!- le grito.- ¿intenta qué?... – giro su cabeza hacia JiHoo y tomo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, solo para darle una mirada a YiJeong.- nunca fuimos novios… nunca me has dicho que me quieres, nunca me has tratado como deseo…- negó con la cabeza, todas esas eran sus pensamientos, esos que la atormentaban tanto por las noches, que él nunca la había tratado como a una verdadera novia.- solo soy… un cosa para ti, algo que reclamas como tuyo… pero no es así.- le aclaro apretando más la mano de JiHoo, si hubiera estado sola jamás le habría dicho todas esas cosas.-

-GaEul… no es así.- subió un escalón pero fue ella misma quien lo detuvo.-

-no… no tienes ningún derecho a golpear a JiHoo, a venir aquí luego de meses de ausencia… y tratarme como si hubiera hecho algo malo.- no lloro, aunque sentía que sus ojos estaban a punto de traicionarla.- si hay alguien que culpable eres tú… nunca me has dicho nada claramente, solo confías en que estaré esperando como siempre, dispuesta a perdonarte todo… solo porque te quiero, pero no es así… no tengo que soportarlo, no si ya no te quiero…-

-tú no lo entiendes, yo…- ¿Cómo responderle a eso?, cierto… él nunca la trato como se merecía, pero ella… era lo más importante para él, era la persona que más amaba y eso no tenía que decirlo para sentirlo.- estoy intentando.-

-siempre es así… siempre estas intentando… siempre hay algo que debes hacer antes… siempre…- se cayó al pensar en ello.- soy la segunda…-

-no…-

Las palabras se cortaron, al ver lo que aconteció, su dulce chica estaba besando a otro hombre enfrente de él y no cualquier otro, sino que a su amigo. JiHoo se había quedado al margen de esa conversación y solo se quedo porque ella sostenía su mano, pero no pretendía causar más líos entre ellos dos. Pero GaEul había ido un poco más lejos, guiada por el dolor y para salvar un poco su orgullo de aquel soberbio y despreciativo YiJeong, estaba besando a JiHoo, aunque no en su mejilla… era un beso directo en sus labios.

El mundo de YiJeong se abría, se destrozaba todo recuerdo de su adorable GaEul, de aquella tímida conejita que venía a buscarlo con ojos de enamorada, ella se había convertido en otra persona, besándose sin descaro con otro sujeto… ¿Qué habían hecho con ella?.

El único que no estaba directamente involucrado y que ahora era el centro de atención. No pudo detenerla a tiempo, no pudo mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo, solo aceptar que ella estaba besándolo delante de YiJeong y por mucho que entendía su enfado, esta no era la manera correcta de llevar las cosas. Aunque se sentía bien… ser besado.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, el beso de GaEul fue corto pero eterno para los dos chicos. YiJeong se marcho enojado, subió a su auto y el sonido de las llantas marco el pavimento. JiHoo se quedo sin habla, nunca pensó que ella pudiera hacer algo así… al verla se di cuenta que ese ángel no era un demonio disfrazado, esos ojos negros estaban llenos de lagrimas, pobre… la chica debió reunir todo su valor para hacer eso.

-sunbae…- le dijo sentada en el sofá, ya había dejado de llorar y la vergüenza era lo que primaba en su interior, había usado a su amigo, tal como lo hizo WooBin con ella. Ahora que estaba del otro lado veía que no todo era blanco y negro.-

-está caliente…- le dijo entregándole una taza de café, la que llevaban se había enfriado con la discusión en la calle.-

-gracias…- tomo la taza pero no quería eso, necesitaba…- yo…- lo miro con pena, era una tonta… pero la actitud y palabras de YiJeong le hicieron perder la cabeza.-

-¿estás arrepentida?...- le pregunto bebiendo un poco de café.- quieres que le diga la verdad a Yijeong, que en realidad tú y yo no somos nada más que amigos…-

-…- se quedo en silencio, esa era la opción más sensata, decirle la verdad para que ambos se perdonaran, pero no quería… no quería volver al mismo circulo vicioso de siempre, donde ella siempre estaba al final de la botella, y que él solo recordaba cuando tocaba el fondo.- no…- dijo finalmente con un susurro.- no quiero…-

-¿estás segura de ello?...- le cuestiono, ella no era del tipo malvado, no hacia las cosas para hacer daño y si seguía con esta mentira ella podía lastimarse más.-

-si… YiJeong no tenia porque golpearte, porque tratarme así…- se cubrió los labios con la mano derecha.- ¿en qué me estoy convirtiendo?...- se pregunto a punto de llorar.-

-ya no llores…- le pidió tomando sus manos. No quería verla sufrir más.-

-JiHoo…- bajo su rostros para ocultarlo.-

-escucha…- le dijo apretando sus manos.- sigues siendo la misma de siempre, solo que ya no vas a dejar que nadie pase sobre ti…- puso su mano en el mentón de ella levantándolo suavemente, otra vez esos ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.- ahora eres más que antes, no lo olvidaras.-

GaEul se dejo consolar por él, necesitaba escuchar esas palabras, no quería volver una mala persona y sentía que estaba en ese camino, pero escuchar que JiHoo dijera que era la misma la tranquilizaba, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bueno con ella?, si no fuera por él… que habría pasado.

YiJeong condujo como un loco hasta su estudio, apenas estuvo dentro destapo una botella de licor, eso jamás faltaba… sin detenerse a respirar bebió todo lo que sus pulmones resistieron, un tragó que quemo su garganta. Solo para dar paso a la destrucción, rompió todo, los jarrones, los platos, todo lo que estaba a su paso, quería destrozar la cara de JiHoo, eso no quedaría así, ahora que estaba seguro de lo que ocurría iba a poner toda su fuerza en recuperarla y a JiHoo… a él le esperaba un castigo ejemplar para un amigo traidor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: sorry si tarde, aunque tengo muchas cosas que hacer intetare poner un capitulo semana... o más si se da el tiempo ^^  
**

**Wrath**

Cuando dejo a GaEul recorrió la cuidad, estaba algo desorientado. Llego a la orilla del rio donde acostumbraba pensar en sus sentimiento, recordaba la ves que compartió ese lugar con JanDi. Con sus manos en los bolsillos miro el agua, oscura y reflejando las estrellas… no había luna, como en su vida, la luna pertenecía a otra estrella… él era un planeta solitario y ahora un cometa cruzaba en sus cielos, quemaba su piel… recordó el beso y se sintió mal por desear otro. No debía pensar en eso, era imposible para el conseguir un amor y mucho menos un amor tan difícil como ese, ya había intentado una vez y sin éxito, no quería sentir su corazón solo por siempre, pero era mejor eso que sentirlo destrozado.

WooBin había pasado los días meditando que hacer, pero estaba seguro de que el primer paso para solucionar las cosas era decir la verdad, empezando por su amigo. Conocía muy bien como pasaba sus problemas, si no era acompañado con una mujer, lo acompañaba una botella de licor. Cuando entro al estudio piso los trozos de cerámicas, supo entonces que su amigo se había vuelto loco, había visto esto antes, pero nunca a este nivel, sus obras más recientes y las más aclamadas vueltas picadillos, nada más que polvo. Camino con cuidado entre los pedazos, en el otro extremo, sentado en el suelo con la mano agarrada a la botella su amigo estaba dormido o inconsciente.

-YiJeong…- le dijo golpeando levemente su mejilla, apestaba a licor, ¿Cuánto había bebido?.-Hey…- le dijo más fuerte tomándolo para ponerlo de pie.-

-amigo…- se quejo al sentir el jalón y sus piernas rectas, le dolía todo y el mundo seguía girando.-ella…-

-necesitas una ducha…- le dijo llevándolo al otro cuarto donde había una cama, ropa y un baño, lo típico de un conquistador como él.- apestas…-

-No…- le dijo arrastrando los pies.- ella… me engaño…- su voz se quebró al decirlo, odiaba sentir lo que era el dolor, la traición, nunca una chica lo había engañado… ¿Por qué ella?.-

-dormir y algo de comer…- le dijo sin prestarle atención, venía diciendo aquellos desde que la vio bailando con JiHoo pero eso no fue un engaño solo una casualidad.-

-los vi…- murmuro despertando, no estaba tan ebrio como para olvidar lo que vio. Aunque estaba recién despertando de la borrachera, el solo hecho de estar lucido le devolvía las imágenes.- JiHoo… y GaEul…-

-no amigo…- le dijo al escuchar los nombres de los dos, era obvio que su amigo seguía molesto por la fiesta.-

-se besaban…- soltó una risa sarcástica, se habían reído de él en su cara.- delante de mi…-

-¿Qué dices?...- no era cierto, no era verdad, esos dos no eran nada parecido a una pareja ni mucho menos, solo eran amigos y ese mal entendido debió unirlos un poco más… pero de allí a un beso.- jajaja eso pasa cuando bebes…-

-no estoy bromeando…- le dijo serio y quito la mano de él. No era para reírse, esos dos lo estaban engañando y no merecían ser perdonados.- los vi… ella misma me lo dijo.-

Sin querer soltó al cuerpo de YiJeong, ¿Cómo es que ellos dos?. Su amigo lucia fatal, casi igual a él… y eso que no había visto la escena del beso entre ambos, se puso de pie y limpio su cara, al menos alguien sabía lo que sentía y estaba a su favor. WooBin se movió sin sentido, adelante y atrás sin saber que hacer… luego su rabia le estaba gritando en la cabeza el nombre de JiHoo. YiJeong intentaba estar más lucido y arreglar sus ropas, cuando el golpe de la puerta lo alerto, un poco desequilibrado salió a buscar a su desaparecido amigo y solo alcanzo a ver como el auto amarillo se iba a toda velocidad.

Muchas veces tuvo problemas para manejar sus emociones, era un lobo solitario que gustaba de la manada, pero por más que le gustara no podía pertenecer a ella. Entendía perfectamente cuál era su situación, que bajo su nombre cualquier chica se sentiría asustada y comprometida, que no cualquiera lo aceptaría solo por amor. Lloraba pensando en lo maldito que era ser parte del clan Song, no era su culpa haber nacido allí… ¿Por qué tenía que pagar por ello?. Había conducido por toda la cuidad y el tanque de su auto estaba llegando al minio pero ya había llegado donde él deseaba. Sin tener en cuenta lo que YiJeong dijo, JiHoo era un buen amigo, que en su primer consejo le dijo que fuera sincero, más él no escucho… ahora iba a pedirle disculpas, por él… estaba sufriendo al ser llamado traidor.

Como siempre entro por el ventanal, si él no estaba esperaría a que llegara. Reflexiono en las palabra de YiJeong, en un principio estaba lleno de rabia ahora sentía que eran solo las palabras de un borracho. Cruzando la sala vio a JiHoo sosteniendo una taza, seguro estaba bebiendo algo de té, sonrió suavemente para llamarlo pero detrás de él… una mano froto su hombro, lo hacía cálidamente, con confianza… conocía a su dueña.

-JiHoo sunbae, ¿seguro que no estás ocupado?...- le pregunto por decima vez, desde que su mundo se volvió loco él era lo más confiable que tenia.-

-seguro…- le respondió sonriendo apenas. Era increíble lo impredecible que resultaban las cosas.-

-no quiero molestar…- le dijo mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa.-

-nunca lo hace…- le respondió y puso su mano en la mejilla de ella, estaba tibia… hace unos instantes estaba fría, era bueno ver que su cuerpo no era tan delicado como parecía.-

-¿entonces es cierto?...- pregunto aproximándose a ellos, era ridículo… la idea estaba fuera de todo. Ellos dos juntos…-

-WooBin…- le dijo ella sintiéndose asustada, ¿Por qué?, porque la miraba de esa forma, quería atravesarla con los ojos…-

-todo este tiempo… tú…- soltó una risa al recordar lo buen amigo que había sido, preocupándose por él, yéndolo a ver y cerciorándose de que no estuviera jugando con GaEul…- resulta que eres peor que yo…-

-no sé…- le dijo JiHoo levantando sus manos y acercándose a él.- de que estás hablando…-

Pero antes de que comenzara una charla entre personas, WooBin se entrego a sus emociones, su puño bien cerrado iba a golpear la mejilla de su amigo, pero no acabaría en un golpe, lo sostuvo por su camisa mirándolo con odio.

-¿Cómo pudiste?... ¡sabes lo que siento por ella!-

-¡AH¡.. BASTA…- grito GaEul que JiHoo era sujetado de esa forma, WooBin se había vuelto loco, quería golpearlo como YiJeong.-

Ignoro por completo las suplicas de ella, solo existía un objetivo… que JiHoo sufriera como él. GaEul seguía gritándole para que lo soltara, pero al ver que él no lo aflojaba, ella misma se interpuso entre ambos, se arrojo encima de JiHoo, cubrió con sus manos el rostro de su amigo y con su cara llena de lagrimas miro a quien en un tiempo fue dueño de cariño y admiración, ahora no lo reconocía… tan violento, tan atemorizante.

-¡Déjalo!...- pensó que la mano de WooBin iba a impactar contra ella, pero no fue así.-

-¿Por qué?... acaso lo prefieres a él…-le dolía decir eso, no quería escucharlo pero lo necesitaba, si había perdido la cabeza fue por ella… porque la amaba demasiado.-

-sí…- le dijo dolorosamente, no sabía si lo prefería pero en esos precisos momentos JiHoo era el único hombre en el que podía confiar y no deseaba ver como lo lastimaban.- lo prefiero…-

-¿acaso… yo… no significo nada para ti?, después de todo este tiempo juntos…- sentía que iba a romperse, su corazón ya estaba destrozado, ella era tan cruel.-

-ya no se… si te conozco…- le dijo sinceramente, negó con su cabeza… esta persona, no era él.-

-no digas eso… por favor… no me digas..-

-lo siento, pero ya no sé quién eres, vienes aquí… a golpear a nuestro amigo y lo acusas sin saber que paso en realidad… ¿Qué quieres que diga?.-otra vez estaba llorado por culpa de un hombre, de alguien a quien también quiso.-

-GaEul sabes lo que siento… esto es más grande que…- como hacerle entender.-

-no… no importa lo que sentimos, no puedes venir a hacer cosas que están mal… en nombre de algo que es tan hermoso, no puedo aceptarlo. Pude haberte perdonado… pero no quiero ser otra vez la ingenua que cree en la palabra de todos y que siempre debe perdonar todo con tanta facilidad…-

Agarro su cabeza llorando, nunca tuvo que enfrentarse a esto… al desamor de una buena mujer, siempre había evitado eso, para no sentir que era el culpable de la relación, las buenas mujeres debían estar con bueno hombres, no con tipos embarrados en basura, ¿fue tan iluso de creer que era capaz de merecer algo bueno en su vida?. JiHoo sujeto a GaEul que tambaleaba, demasiadas emociones para ella… demasiadas confesiones y sentimientos encontrados, ella estaba realmente afectada con WooBin, al parecer… ella no sabía realmente que sentía por él pero solo había que ver como ambos se miraban, no como lo hacía con YiJeong, era una mirada más dolorosa.

Cuando WooBin se fue dejo a sus dos amigos sin voltear atrás, JiHoo tuvo que ayudar a GaEul para que no terminara desmayada, estaba pasando por días muy difíciles y su cuerpo estaba pasando la cuenta. WooBin seguía llorando incluso al pasar de largo por su amigo, YiJeong lo detuvo pero no puedes parar una avalancha cuando se pone en marcha. Lo siguió dentro de su casa, WooBin se fue directo a la botella de licor, escuchaba la vos de su amigo tan distante, tan ajena… bebió y bebió, el licor no estaba haciendo su efecto, nada podría sacarle el veneno del corazón.

-GaEul resulto ser casi como todas las otras…-

-¿Qué has dicho?...- eso sí lo escucho, le calo el alma escucharlo. No podía creer que él de todos los hombres hablara de esa forma, en contra de ella.-

-vamos… realmente crees que una chica inocente y dulce se atrevería a besarse enfrente de otro…- le dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado.-

-¡quién eres tú para criticarla!- le grito con los ojos inyectados en lagrimas y rabia.- ¿acaso no te acuestas con todas?... ¿no eres tú el que se burla de ella cada vez que le eres infiel?- no lo entendía, si amabas a una persona, no veías sus defectos, solo podías pensar en ella como un ángel, la luz que te guía a algo bueno, grande…-

-¡¿de qué lado estas?!... deberías apoyarme, JiHoo es el traidor…- ¿Qué le pasaba?, a que se debía ese humor… ¿se había peleado con su padre… o se trataba de sus hermanas?.-

-siempre tan elocuente…- le aplaudió sarcásticamente.- no te has puesto a pensar que no es así…- le dijo riéndose y sentándose, lo miraba con arrepentimiento, estaba dolido por el rechazo de GaEul, pero le hartaba pensar que YiJeong la culpaba a ella.-

-¿Qué?... no… yo…- le dijo algo confundido, él los vio besarse, los vio confesar su relación delante de él…-

-soy yo…- le dijo apartando la vista.- yo soy el que se enamoro de ella…-

El silencio lleno la habitación, los dos amigos sentían como el mundo entre ambos se hacía más grande, largo y los apartaba. Pero no había forma sutil para decirlo, era cierto… era un traidor, pero no más que su amigo, sin bien él había traicionado la amistad, él había traicionado el corazón de ella.

-cuando volví de Japón, comenzamos a salir como amigos…- se sonrió pensando en esos lindos días, eran hermosos… siempre llenos de risas y bromas.- pensé que sería bueno cuidar a la chica de mi amigo, que no estaba mal llevarla a comer, a conocer a mi familia… luego me di cuenta que ya no la miraba como a la novia de mi amigo…- dirigió su mirada hacia él.- ¿Qué puedo hacer?, la amo… y no voy a pedirte perdón.-

-WooBin…- Sentía fuego dentro de su estomago, ¿Cómo es posible?, él más que su amigo era u hermano.-

-ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado, a pesar de que no te olvido… yo intente capturar su corazón.- medio cubrió su rostro al sentir que la emoción lo embargaba.- te traicione y no me arrepiento, si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo… lo volvería a hacer.-

-eras mi hermano…- le dijo apretando los dientes.- te consideraba como a mi sangre… ¡¿Qué clase de basura eres?!-

-puedes enfadarte… pero debes aceptar…- ciertamente él era un traidor, pero era peor ser un cobarde.- que tú no has hecho nada por ella… yo… renunciaría a todo por ella.-

-aléjate de ella…- le advirtió a su amigo.- si te aceras nuevamente…-

-tú…- bajo la mirada, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero no lo haría por él… lo haría por ella.- no tienes idea de cómo amar a una mujer como ella.-

YiJeong se fue del departamento, había cometido un error… pero las traiciones siempre vienen de lo más cercano, por eso es que WooBin se había alejado, por eso dejo de enviarle noticias de ella… que estupido fue. GaEul es la única mujer que puede hacerte sentir así de bien, sentir que el mundo no es un lugar perdido… con ella todo lo malo desaparece, pero ahora… ella… no, no dejaría a esa mujer en manos de nadie, solo en las suyas.

WooBin se quedo mirando el vacio de su alma… había perdido todo, la razón de su vida… el futuro de ella… todo, nadie le mostro más aprecio y apego a la vida como YiJeong, GaEul en cambio había sido la inspiración, el motivo para levantarse en los días malos y evitar consumirse por los malos sentimientos. El teléfono sonó y sonó… pero él no se levanto, no había fuerza para nada, solo para llevar el vaso a sus labios y seguir bebiendo.

-WooBin.- la vos de JiHoo sonó en la contestadora.- GaEul y yo no tenemos una relación más allá de la amistad… pero te advierto.- un pequeño silencio se hizo.- no voy a dejar que YiJeong y tú hagan de ella una competencia, ella no es un juguete que pueden obtener…- se corto la llamada.-

Las palabras de su amigo le hicieron llorar más. No pretendía convertirse en un maldito que jugara con los sentimientos de ella, él realmente la amaba… y si eso significaba que debía dejarla en paz… eso haría. Pero no ahora… ahora intentaba borrarla con un poco más de licor.

JiHoo dejo el mensaje a su amigo, desde la visita de él GaEul estaba sudando por la fiebre, al parecer su cuerpo no daba más… lógico. Se paseo a los pies de la cama, estaba preocupado por ella, la miraba dormir y temblar, solo podía esperar a que la fiebre bajara… mordía sus uñas mientras se negaba a creer que ella se había vuelto tan importante para él. Se sentó en el suelo, sujetando su mano mientras cerraba los ojos, era difícil de explicarlo… incluso para él.

Se movió adolorida en la cama, su mirada aun seguía borrosa… no le gustaba la sensación en su boca. Cuando miro hacia el lado su mano estaba sujetando la de alguien, le costó un poco enfocar la vista, siguió el brazo y JiHoo estaba dormido en el suelo, con su cabeza colgando hacia el lado, pobre… seguro se había quedado cuidándola, incluso… hasta quedarse dormido. Eso… era lo más lindo que alguien había hecho por ella. Lo soltó lentamente para bajar de la cama y cubrirlo con algo para el frío… era muy incomodo estar acostado en el suelo, camino despacio para preparar algo de comer.

-GaEul…- murmuro mientras despertaba, le dolía la espalda… pero era nada.-

-lo siento… no quería despertarte…- le dijo ella mientras se peinaba un poco con las manos.-

-¿Cómo está tu fiebre?...- le dijo poniéndose de pie y medio dormido tomo su frente para cerciorarse de que no estaba mintiendo al responder.-

-mejor… ya no está…- le dijo sonriendo al ver esa actitud tan protectora.-

-me alegro…-le sonrió apenas pasando a su lado y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.-

-JiHoo…- le llamo sonrojada.- gracias… eres realmente un buen amigo.- estaba en deuda con él, no podría pagarle todas sus atenciones, su paciencia y sobretodo sus buenas intenciones.-

-no…- le dijo sin poner una expresión diferente en su rostro.- no lo soy…-

-pero… eres el único siempre esta ayudándome.- le cuestiono divertida, seguro se trataba de su personalidad.-

-GaEul… yo también estoy interesado en ti…- la sinceridad que envolvían sus palabras eran dignas de él, nunca había recurrido a una mentira y no lo haría esta vez.- te ayude porque siento la necesidad de protegerte, de cuidarte… - sonrió.- sé que no sientes lo mismo por mi pero eso no me importa, solo quiero... evitar que sufras… ¿puedo?.- le pregunto a la anonadada GaEul-

-sí…- le dijo mientras se sentía más confundida, ¿Cómo había terminando en esto?.-

Mientras JiHoo se dirigía a la cocina GaEul se quedo sentada en la cama, pensando en JiHoo. Era difícil imaginarse que 3F se confesaran a ella… que de todos ellos, no pudiera escoger a ninguno, YiJeong era su primer amigo, su alma gemela… WooBin se convirtió en el novio ideal, siempre atento y nunca defraudándola, hasta esa mentira y JiHoo… él era el mejor haciéndote sentir bien, cuidando de ti y nunca dejando que algo te afectara. Pensaba en ellos cuando su teléfono sonó, al ver el nombre de la pantalla no quiso responder la llamada… WooBin… entonces paso a marcar el buzón de voz, si bien no tenía valor para hablar directamente con él, si podía escuchar su voz.

-¿aun estas enojada conmigo?…- le pregunto.- lo siento, siento haberte hecho daño… mentirte. Pero no sabía cómo llegar a ti, nunca ame a una mujer después de mi madre… y no es el mismo amor que siento por ti pero es igual de sincero, no quiero una oportunidad, solo quiero decirte adiós.- se escucho una risa.- te amo, aunque solo sea yo…-

La vos de él era tan dulce, ¿Cómo se había olvidado de eso?, si… ayer no era la persona que recordaba pero el que sonaba al teléfono era él. Se encontró llorando por él en la cama de JiHoo, estaba… realmente estaba dolida. Dejo caer el teléfono cubriéndose el rostro, callando el sonido de su llanto, no quería seguir preocupando a JiHoo. Pero desde la cocina él escuchaba como ella lloraba y lo único que callo las lagrimas de ella fue el sonido de un hotcake al fuego del sartén.


	6. Chapter 6

OFF: puede resultar corto pero es lo que hay XD ajajaja queria decirles que no voy a abandonar ninguno de mis fic, puede que tarde porque trabajo y estudio así que me queda poco tiempo ^^ así disfrutenlo.

Sloth

GaEul seguía su vida, o lo que le quedaba, JiHoo se mostro siempre muy cercano a ella, pero en estos días… luego de que WooBin se despidiera de ella por teléfono, ambos tomaron distancia. Ella no deseaba darle motivos a él para pensar algo diferente de su relación, y él no hacia esfuerzo alguno para mostrarle su afecto. Aunque ellos dos no tenían problemas comparados con YiJeong, quien desde la traición de su amigo no se lograba recuperar. Estaba completamente borrado del mundo, ni JunPyo podía encontrarlo, él único que siempre se encargaba de saber dónde y con quien estaba era WooBin, pero ambos habían cortado relaciones esa noche.

Las preocupaciones de ellas se dejaban ver en su delgadez, esa figura algo infantil que siempre se reflejaba en su sonrisa se estaba borrando con lo pálida y cabizbaja que andaba. Sus compañeros y maestros lo notaban, pero más que nadie JiHoo… a pesar de que ella rechazaba las invitaciones que le hacia, siempre estaba al pendiente, mirándola a la distancia, viendo como su luz se extinguía. Era un sentimiento doloroso y por mucho dolor que sintiera no sabía qué hacer para mejorar el mundo en que ella vivía. Como una tortura sus pies la encaminaban hacia el café, aquel que se había convertido en su punto de encuentro con WooBin, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, pues no tenía una respuesta… solo era una costumbre extraña.

Sentada en una pequeña mesa tomaba un café, jugaba con el anillo de su dedo y su rostro tenía una expresión vacía, ausente del mundo, puesta en una persona que estaba a la distancia, que ella misma había expulsado de su vida.

-¿está ocupado?...-

La vos del hombre la despertó de los recuerdos, no esperaba encontrarse con él, de hecho… era la última persona que deseaba ver.

-WooBin…- ¿Qué hacía allí?.-

-lo siento… parece que no debí venir…- se disculpo formalmente.- pero es urgente.-

Antes de que ella le diera una respuesta, corrió la silla y tomo asiento en frente. ¿Cuántas veces habían estado así?, siempre riendo y disfrutando de la tarde juntos, ahora… el aire solo tenía una pesadez por parte de ambos. Luego de mirarla y grabarla para siempre en su mente, hablo.

-yo… tenía un plan.- lo había pensado, la mentira lo había alejado de ella, los engaños se habían ganado su repudio.- la primera vez que nos vimos, pensé… ¿Por qué no cuidarla?, es casi la novia de mi amigo.- se sonrió.- pero te fui conociendo… y no pude cambiar lo que se puso en marcha. Yo empecé a enamorarme de ti, de lo hermosa que eras como persona, de la mujer que se escondía bajo esa sonrisa.-

GaEul no movía un musculo, cuando empezó a hablar sentía que la rabia se iba, que en vez de dolor quedaba comprensión, afecto.

-entonces pensé… ¿Por qué debería dejarte ir con él?, YiJeong tuvo su oportunidad contigo y no supo aprovecharla.- la miro, esos hermosos ojos negros, ¿Quién podría negarse a ellos?.- él no supo valorarte, y yo deseaba darte todo lo que te merecías. Pero lo hice mal, creía que podía llegar a tu corazón con mentiras, creía que sería justo para todos si yo intentaba enamorarte sin que te dieras cuenta…- bajo la mirada y apretó sus manos, le dolía reconocer que había sido su error.-

A cada minuto que pasaba la imagen que había perdido de WooBin se reforma, como un rompecabezas que costaba en armarse, ahora que las piezas del marco estaban puestas las demás iban encajando sin problema.

-fue mi culpa que JiHoo se convirtiera en el malo y no hice nada para remedir el error, es mi culpa que ahora ya no me veas con los mismos ojos, es mi culpa haber desperdiciado mi oportunidad.- volvió a repetir la reverencia.- lo siento, se que con esto no remedio nada por eso…- su voz se cayó, ¿Cómo es que ella lo había cambiado tanto?.-

De pronto se quedo callado, mirando hacia abajo. GaEul estiro su mano pero a medio camino se detuvo, esto no era correcto, no podía perdonarlo así como así, si lo hacía… volvería a hacer lo mismo que en el pasado.

-me iré…- le dijo con dolor, no deseaba irse, pero tenía que hacerlo. Levanto la vista y ella lo miraba como antes y eso lo hizo sonreír.- y solo quería… ser sincero contigo antes de marcharme.-

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y ella no respondía nada, para WooBin eso significaba solo una cosa, que a ella no le importaba lo que hiciera. Se hizo el fuerte y sonrió levantándose de la mesa, una tercera vez se inclino para disculparse con ella y giro sus talones, cada paso era más pesado que el otro y no estaba seguro de que sus ojos resistieran el no llorar.

En la mesa el café se había enfriado, la chica de cabello negro miraba la silla que ahora estaba vacía, repasaba las palabras de él y su cabeza le decia una y otra vez que era un mentiroso, que la había engañado y hasta jugado con ella pero… sus ojos, su corazón y su cuerpo se movieron, con un chillido corrió la silla y los tacones corrieron hacia afuera.

-¡No te vayas!- le grito solo mirando su espalda.- no tienes que irte…-

-…- él se giro sorprendido, creía que ella no deseaba verlo, que no deseaba nada con él. Se sonrió mientras lloraba, con esto… él podría hacerlo todo.- tengo que hacerlo.-

-¿Por qué?... yo…- se iba acercando, para acortar la distancia.-

-porque fui un mal hombre, porque te hice llorar…- él también caminaba hacia ella, con deseos de tocar su mejilla, oler su cabello y sostener su mano.-

-pero…- le cuestiono al verlo tan frágil, como nunca.-

-por eso tengo que irme GaEul. No quiero ser un mal hombre, tú eres mi todo, y si quiero tenerte a mi lado… debo luchar.- levantó su mano y toco su cabello, sedoso y negro.- seré el tipo de hombre que puede amarte, que te hará sentir orgullosa, me convertiré en el único que pueda tenerte…- su mano paso la mejilla de ella y recorrió el contorno de su rostro hasta su mentón.-

-quédate…- le pidió temblorosa.-

-no puedo…-sonrió y cerro sus ojos.- no debería pedirte nada pero… no me olvides, no olvides que te amo, no te olvides que yo estoy luchando por ti…- Lo dijo con una mirada suplicante, en su mente, el miedo más grande no era perderla, era volverse nada para ella… que ni siquiera fuera un recuerdo.-

-WooBin, por favor no te vayas…- le suplico esta vez, no quería que él se fuera… desde su corazón sentía que estaba siendo abandonada nuevamente, pero la persona que se marchaba no la dejaba en la incertidumbre, le había declarado sinceramente su amor.-

-¿me harías un regalo?...- le pregunto ignorando la suplica de su mirada.- ¿dejarías… que te besara?...- quizás estaba siendo un descarado, pero que importaba… después de este día se arrepentiría de no hacerlo.-

Ella movió su cabeza para asentir, no estaba pensando, estaba sintiendo… era lo que deseaba su corazón, se lo gritaba. WooBin pego sus labios a los de ella, debía recordar cómo eran, que tan suave se sentían, el sabor del café en su boca, su tono de rosa y dulzura con que se movían para él. El mundo desapareció para ambos, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus dos corazones.

Pensó que él no se iría, pensó que estaba bromeando, que mañana volvería a buscarla… pero no, ese noche el avión de WooBin se fue rumbo a Japón y la dejo, como lo había planeado y no pensaba volver hasta tener lo necesario para conquistarla. Sin ánimos, sin deseos de nada se tiro en su cama, sus ojos ya estaban secos, las lagrimas ya no corrían por sus mejillas, lo cual era bueno pero extraño, ella que siempre lloraba por todo. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, como siempre el mundo la llevaba de vuelta a la realidad, cruel y solitaria. Se movió de la cama arrastrándose para salir de ella y contestar el llamado, una vez que tuvo su teléfono, la vos del otro lado comenzó a hablar, no la reconoció y con razón.

-Buenas noches, ¿estoy hablando con la Srta. Choi GaEul?.- dijo la voz de un hombre mayor.-

-si…- repaso sus ojos con las manos.- soy yo… ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?.-

Le pareció raro que la llamaran a esa hora, su reloj marcaba las 3 de la mañana, menos un hombre.

-lamento molestarla a estas horas.- dijo el hombre.- pero es la única persona que logramos encontrar.-

-¿sucedió algo?, ¿acaso es mi familia?…- le pregunto ella mientras se ponía de pie inquieta

-no…- dudo un poco.- es sobre el Sr. So YiJeong.-

-¿le sucedió algo?...- la noticia casi la espanta.-

- La llamo de la comisaria, su amigo nos dio este número.-

-¿él les dio este número?...- le pregunto como una boba.-

-Srta. no tengo tiempo para esto, hay una fianza que debe pagar si quiere sacarlo esta noche.-

Fue una charla muy corta, la verdad GaEul no tenía como pagar una fianza, pero tenia que ayudarlo. La chica de cabellos negro cruzo la puerta de la comisaria, llevaba su abrigo por el frio y un aspecto desmejorado en su rostro, incluso se notaba su incomodidad al estar en ese lugar. Hablo con la primera persona que se cruzo en su camino.

-Vinieron por ti…- le dijo el policía al abrir la reja.-

-estas bromeando…- le contesto YiJeong sin moverse.-

-sal de aquí…- le ordeno.-

YiJeong se levanto desganado, les había dado el numero de GaEul porque estaba seguro de que ella no vendría por él y aun si lo deseara, no podría pagar el dinero de su fianza. Estaba confundido, ¿Cómo es que ella pudo pagar?, estaba pensando en eso cuando la vio, frente a él, con los mismo ojos que siempre lo miraba, una mezcla entre ternura, cariño y miedo, esa linda chica… siempre parecía tener una mirada algo triste cuando se trataba de él. Nunca había visitado estos sitios, pero algo en esa imagen no le resultaba desconocido, él.

-¿estás bien?...- le pregunto preocupada mientras sonreía.-

-sí…- le dijo algo avergonzado. Tomo sus cosa y se puso su chaqueta.- ¿Cómo pagaste?...-

-yo…- desvió la mirada hacia la esquina.-

Ciertamente ella no tenía dinero suficiente para pagar la fianza, así que tuvo que recurrir a la única persona que tenía como amigo, JiHoo. Él la había llevado a la comisaria, también fue el que dio el dinero para pagar y era el chico que estaba sentado en la esquina mientras recogían a su amigo. YiJeong la miro y siguió su vista. Negó con su cabeza, se había equivocado con él, lo había acusado injustamente, también lo había tratado muy mal, a los dos… GaEul y JiHoo no era responsables. En silencio encamino sus pasos hacia JiHoo, este se levanto esperándolo.

-¿tu pagaste?.- le pregunto.-

-sí…- le dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.-

-gracias…- inclino su cabeza con todo protocolo.- te debo una disculpas, yo… siempre he sido un tonto…-

-lo sé…- le dijo con un rostro serio.-

Ambos se sonrieron, esto no era común, pero siempre que uno de los dos se doblegara y pidiera disculpas las cosas irían bien. Miro sobre su hombro para ver como GaEul se los miraba, luego lo vio a él, ambos parecían cómplices, pero ya había errado en esas conclusiones.

Los tres salieron de la comisaria, dejaron a YiJeong en su casa y los otros dos se marcharon juntos. Como era de esperarse, ninguno hablo en el camino, solo se dirigieron miradas. Cuando el auto se quedo con los dos, la mirada de GaEul volvió a hacerse pesada… para ella, esta experiencia seria una de las cosas que deseaba olvidar.

-¿segura que estaras bien?...- le pregunto JiHoo, él no se jactaba de conocer a las personas, pero algunas, como ella, eran tan fáciles de leer.-

-sí…- le dijo sin ganas, apretando el bolso en su regazo.- necesito… pensar.-

-¿ya lo extrañas?...- la miro para ver su reacción.- a WooBin.-

-…- no pronuncio palabra, solo dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, ¿Qué podía decirle?, que solo pensaba en él… a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en la noche, él ocupaba la mayor parte en su mente.-

-eso quiere decir… que lo quieres más de lo que decías.- sonrió amargamente ante ese hecho, una chica como ella se merecía un buen hombre, pero ninguno de los tres estaba en esa lista. Cada uno tenía sus defectos.- o puede ser que no lo sabías…- esa idea lo mortificaba, si era así… puede que ni YiJeong o él tuvieran un buen final con ella.-

Y no estaba lejos de acertar, ya que apenas GaEul llego a su casa se tiro a la cama a llorar. Sujeto con fuerza sus brazos, necesitaba que alguien la sostuviera, necesitaba que él estuviera con ella… nadie más podía darle paz en esos momentos… él jamás debió irse. JiHoo se quedo mirando en su auto, la luz de su ventana seguía encendida… pero no por mucho, casi unos minutos más tardes se apago, pero estaba seguro que ella estaba llorando, sabia… que lloraba porque su corazón le dolía.


	7. Chapter 7

Lust

YiJeong intento mantenerse alejado unos días, Incluso a él le dolía que WooBin se hubiera marchado, tantos años de amistad no se pueden olvidar así de fácil, pero tampoco se puede pasar por alto una traición. Conducía su auto mirando al frente, hoy no iba en su típico auto, en estos días arrendaba cada tres días uno, si no se conociera, pensaría que estaba enfermando. Nunca antes estuvo tan pendiente de una chica, nunca antes se obsesiono por seguir a una mujer, por intentar tenerla solo a ella. Por eso GaEul era una excepción, miro por la ventana y allí estaba ella, caminando con la expresión de siempre, triste y desolada, ¿acaso estaba así por WooBin o por él?. Apretó el volante con fuerza, si esto continuaba de esta manera.

GaEul se sentó en el parque, debía intentar cosas nuevas, ya había pasado una semana… y esa tristeza en su interior seguía creciendo, pero no debía, ella… era mejor si simplemente lo dejaba ir, lo soltaba de una vez, a él con todos sus sentimientos… no quería sufrir como lo hizo con YiJeong, esperando y aguardando por un amor que quizás nunca regrese. Sorbió su nariz y se quedo mirando las hojas de los arboles, se mecían de acuerdo al viento, parecían feliz bailando según él las moviera.

-¿café?...-

El olor del café caliente le llego a la nariz, antes de ver quien sostenía el vaso. JiHoo nunca fue bueno con las relaciones personales, nunca se intereso en nadie hasta que una molesta chica hizo que su vida cambiara completamente, ahora otra chica molesta no lo dejaba continuar. Ella no era precisamente una molestia como la otra, pero si un constante dolor, más ahora que se veía tan desprotegida y solitaria.

-gracias…- le respondió sonriendo. JiHoo era un buen hombre, no se comportaba egoístamente como sus amigos, de los cuatro era él que más le agrada ahora.- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?...- le pregunto pegando sus labios al vaso y sorbiendo un poco de liquido caliente.-

-pues siempre vienes aquí después de clases…- tomo asiento a su lado y la miro. Sus ojos seguían algo cansados.-

-¿soy así de predecible?...- le pregunto apenas sonriendo. Quizá ese siempre fue el problema, que por inocente, por querer ser la chica buena ella siempre terminaba así, lastimada.-

-no…- aparto su vista de ella.- eres confiable…- le dijo sonriendo de lado.-

-gracias…- le dijo mirándolo, a pesar de todo JiHoo siempre buscaba una palabra positiva para ella, si decia que era torpe él le dice que era divertida, si decia que era indecisa él la llamaba cautelosa, así era siempre.-

-¿por qué?...- no había hecho nada extraordinario, solo le había llevado una taza de café para el frio.-

-por el café…- la hacia sonreír, que extraño era. Volvió a desviar la mirada y sonrió, no se trataba de seguir con su vida, se trataba de aprender a vivir sin algo en ella.-

-entonces…- miro al cielo, ¿acaso las nubes no eran blancas?, porque estaban tan grises entonces.- ¿Cómo te estás?...-

-bien…- le respondió secamente, no estaba ni remotamente bien… estaba muy cansada.-

-mentira…- dijo con seguridad.-

-estoy…- lo miro cabizbaja, era inútil intentar dar otra impresión, no a él.- cansada…-

-lo siento…- tomo su mano delicadamente.- no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, solo puedo quedarme viendo cómo pasa el tiempo, esperando que recuperes tu sonrisa…-

-JiHoo…- murmuro su nombre y dejo que su cuerpo reposara pegado al de él. No ayudaban en mucho sus palabras pero si ayudaba el deseo, apretó sus ojos fuertes para no dejar escapar lágrimas.-

-te prometo que ese dolor no durara para siempre…- no hacia promesas falsas, sabía que ella sentía algo más que una amistad por su amigo, como también que él no podría alcanzar el corazón de ella. Pero no importaba, si era necesario cuidar de otros dos corazones tontos lo haría.-

La escena era tan conmovedora que las chicas que pasaban por delante de ellos suspiraban, ser acogida con tanto calor por los brazos de un chico, eso era lo que toda chica deseaba de su novio. Pero YiJeong no pensaba igual, ni siquiera se sentía de la misma forma al verlos tan juntos, este tipo de cosas lo enfermaban, JiHoo constantemente acompañaba a GaEul a todas partes, en todos lados aparecía y siempre estaba tocando su mano, tomando su rostro e incluso se atrevía a besarla en su cabeza… ¡eso no era justo!. El motor del automóvil seguía andando, necesitaba verla, este sentimiento no era solo amor… le dolía verla con JiHoo más no tanto como verla con WooBin.

Las ruedas comenzaron a girar y él quito la vista de la pareja, no podía seguir así, como una sombra acechándola, necesitaba mover sus piezas, actuar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

YiJeong caminaba despacio por los pasillos de su galería, en dos había vuelto a la cima como el ceramista joven con más talento de Corea y el mundo, todo impulsado por su único deseo… GaEul. Sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa encantadora se posaron en la chica que entraba en ese instante, a pesar de que él lugar estaba repleto de personas la única que le interesaba era ella. GaEul caminaba con la vista baja, ya se habia acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, a los eventos, la gente en ellos incluso a las personas que se quedaban mirándola. Habia aceptado la invitación de YiJeong porque habia insistido tanto en ella que no le quedo más opción, incluso JiHoo le habia dado el visto bueno, aunque él no asistiría por que se encontraba de viaje. Ella miro al frente encontrándose con el siempre sonriente y coqueto YiJeong, ¿Qué habia pasado con ella?, lo que antes movia su mundo ahora le era tan indiferente.

-creí que ya no vendrías…- le dijo sonriendo y respirando con soltura, ahora que ella estaba aquí todo marcharía perfecto.-

-me retrase…- le dijo con suavidad, la verdad es que estuvo a punto de no venir. No estaba para andar de fiestas, hacía dos meses que WooBin se había marchado y en todo ese tiempo solo había recibido unos mensajes cortos donde le decia lo mucho que la extrañaba.-

-vamos…- le ofreció su mano para escoltarla.- quiero mostrarte algo…- le dijo mientras sostenía la sonrisa.-

Ante los asombrados ojos de las chicas jóvenes GaEul se convertía en la mujer más envidiada, pero a ella poco le importaba. Caminaron juntos hacia un salón de exhibición, supuestamente esta muestra era del nuevo trabajo de YiJeong, pero a GaEul casi nada le sorprendía, sabía perfectamente del talento que él tenía y al ver los hermosos jarrones solo hizo una mueca agrado, algo muy por debajo de las expectativas de YiJeong. Pero él no se detuvo, esta no era la sorpresa que deseaba mostrarle, de hecho había algo muy personal en su trabajo, algo que la involucraba directamente a ella.

-por aquí.- le dijo poniendo su mano en la espalda de ella.-

La condujo hasta el final del salón y entonces los ojos de ella se fueron abriendo lentamente a la maravilla que se presentaba enfrente, no solo ella parecía asombrada, las demás personas que se encontraban admirando el trabajo de él se giraron para verla a ella, algunas personas no daban crédito a sus ojos. GaEul avanzo sola hasta las vasijas de arcilla, no se trataba de un trabajo impersonal, en estos jarrones estaban escondidos los sentimientos de él. Se giro viéndolo, ya no sonreía estaba sería, contemplándola a ella y su obra, eran las dos cosas que siempre debían ir juntas. Dejando de lado el preámbulo camino hacia ella, deseaba tanto pedirle perdón, y no encontraba las palabras para ello… así que tuvo que hacerlo a través de su arte.

-este se llama verano…- le dijo mientras señalaba el primero de sus jarrones, los colores cálidos predominaban, junto con un rostro fielmente tallado de ella y su sonrisa.- pensé en la primera vez que nos acercamos… en la isla con los chicos…- se sonrió al recordar a la chica tonta e inocente que le menciono aquella estupidez de las almas gemelas.- a pesar de todo lucias radiante, con una sonrisa que pocas veces vi en mis chicas, eras… todo un sol…- la miro y con su dedo repaso aquella sonrisa en el jarrón, un poco abstracto pero fiel a su esencia.-

Camino unos pasos más para ir al siguiente, no solo ella le prestaba atención. Estaban escuchando muchas otras chicas y críticos de arte, este era un evento importante para su carrera y no le importaba para nada, lo había hecho para ella para demostrarle lo importante que era ella.

-otoño…- le dijo sonriendo.- me parece que es tu estación…- la forma del jarrón era alargada y redonda en su base, muy peculiar y con un trabajo en piedras que pocas veces usaba.- un poco triste pero reconfortante… pensaba en el momento en que te metiste a mi vida.- había sido él quien la invito a su vida y luego la culpo por insistir en crear sentimientos de amor… que tonto había sido.- no pude detenerte y como las hojas de los arboles llenaste de hoja en hoja mi corazón.-

GaEul sentía que su corazón se había parado, el aliento seguía concentrado en sus pulmones, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… él estaba hablando libremente de sus sentimientos, no solo a ella sino a todos los demás presentes.

-suspiro antes de pasar el siguiente…- este es primavera…- le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente, este era quizás el más querido de los cuatro.-fue creado con todo tu amor…- flores de cerezo adornaban gran parte del jarrón, tenía unos delicados ojos que se escondían como si fuera una ninfa.- era lo que más esperaba en mi vida… un amor sincero e incondicional, esté…- la miro.- amor pudo renacer mi corazón… hacerlo crecer y prepararlo para amar.-

Nadie hablaba, el silencio era tal que se escuchaba perfectamente los suspiros, todos estaban impresionados por la profundidad en sus palabras, estaban ante una obra que no solo era arte, era parte de su vida.

-finalmente…- le dijo llegando al más apagado, los colores fríos se apoderaron del jarrón.- invierno... - se paro detrás de este y sonrió con dolor al recordar todo el daño que le hizo, todas las malas decisiones que tomo y seguía tomando, todo lo que él odiaba.- son todas las lagrimas que te hice soltar, todos los malos momentos que viviste por mi culpa… por mi torpeza.- estaba abriendo su corazón para ella, solo por ella.-

Suspiro y se contuvo, tenia deseos de abrazarla y besarla, decirle que esta era la última vez que haría una estupidez pero no podía asegurárselo. GaEul seguía sin creerlo, no era cierto… este hombre sensible, YiJeong… no era el mismo de hace unos meses atrás. Entonces el momento intimo y romántico que se había creado con el silencio se rompió ante los aplausos de sus fanáticos, los críticos se acercaron a él felicitándolo, la mirada de él seguía en ella pero GaEul estaba digiriendo todas sus palabras, lo cual no era fácil… no después de todos los malos momentos que vivieron juntos, una sola cosas no podía liberarlo de todo.

Huyo de la escena ahogada, su corazón había dejado de latir por él pero a esto no podía ser le indiferente. Se apoyo en un pilar para calmarse, YiJeong… primer amor estaba declarando sus sentimientos por ella enfrente de todos.

_-sí también lo extraño…-_

No supo porque una frase tan común le llamo la atención, pero lo hizo para su mala fortuna.

-_WooBin si sabía como divertirse…-_

GaEul se movió, se olvido por completo de YiJeong, ahora lo único que le interesaba era seguir escuchando. Un camarero paso con unas copas y las chicas tomaron una, ella también lo hizo para disimular.

_-¿puedes creerlo?, se fue por una idiota…- _

Al escuchar aquello bebió de la copa y aunque estaba quemante, siguió bebiéndolo hasta que estuvo vacía.

-_sí… nunca pensé que fuera tan torpe, pudiendo tener a cualquier se fue a fijar en esa… niña_.-

Ella hizo una mueca de desprecio al escuchar el tono despectivo en el que se referían a su persona, fue cuando otro mesero paso unos pocos metros más allá y le pido otra copa, necesitaba un poco más de licor si iba a escuchar aquello.

-ah… ¿recuerdas lo bien que lo pasábamos juntos?-

_-¿recordar?, estaba celosa… ese chico si tenía energía para seguir toda la noche…_-

Al escuchar eso se bebió la segunda copa, eran unas vulgares, ¿acaso no se respetaban a si mismas?.

_-como extraño sus besos y que…-_

Eso fue todo, ya no podía seguir escuchado aquellas cosas, no podía, le hervía la sangre de solo pensar que WooBin se había acostado con aquellas mujeres, ¿Qué clase de hombre se acuesta con chicas que hablan de sus intimidades. Paso furioso por el salón y esta vez no pidió permiso para tomar otra copa, ya acostumbrada al ardor la bebió de una sola vez, pero el calor que sentía seguía en su cuerpo y solo por eso bebió un y otra copa más.

Cuando YiJeon se libero de los críticos, la prensa y una que otra mujer fastidiosa se dedico a buscarla a ella, su amor, su musa. Cuando finalmente la tuvo a la vista se extraño de su caminar, estaba lento y errático.

-GaEul…- la llamo pero esta no parecia escucharlo.-

Cuando toco su hombro la chica casi se va hacia el lado, pero él la sostuvo antes de que pudiera caerse.

-YiJeong…- le dijo como pudo, apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos, le pesaban mucho.-

-¿estas… ebria?...- le pregunto asombrado de verla en ese estado, pero al ver la copa en su mano derecha no tuvo que esperar respuesta.-

-jajaja… sí…- le dijo entre risas.-

-no te puedes quedar aquí…- no quería exponerla a malos comentarios, así que la llevo bien tomada de su brazo, intentando caminar lento para que pasara desapercibida por las personas.-

La subió a su auto, se comportaba tan extraña, golpeaba de vez en cuando con sus pies y murmuraba cosas que apenas se entendían, ella no bebía… ¿Qué le había ocurrido en la galería?. La llevo a su estudio y la cargo en sus brazos, quería llamar a JiHoo para que la recogiera pero el teléfono de su amigo respondía. Se descuido solo unos minutos y al volverse a verla ella estaba bebiendo directamente de una botella.

-¡GaEul!...- le grito corriendo hacia ella.- deja eso…- le ordeno, no debería seguir bebiendo.-

-lo necesito…- le dijo mientras peleaba para que le regresara la botella, hacían semanas que no se podía olvidar de WooBin y ahora lo estaba logrando.-

-ya estas ebria…- le dijo él mientras luchaba contra sus manos.-

-por favor…- le dijo y entonces lo beso, se había puesto de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios y ahora lo estaba besando sin sentir amor.-

YiJeon se sorprendió de aquel beso, más porque ella lo odiaba… pero no podía negar que estaba disfrutándolo, tanto así que puso sus manos en su espalda para forzarla a besarlo más. GaEul había perdido la cabeza entre el vino y las palabras de aquellas chicas, necesitaba besarlo a él… WooBin. Los labios de ambos se abrieron para profundizar el beso, YiJeong la guio hasta uno de los mesones y la aprisiono antes de sentarle en él, ella era tan ligera que no le costó trabajo. GaEul soltaba unos ruidos extraños, su piel ardía tanto que no pensaba solo deseaba tomar algo frio y lo buscaba una y otra vez entre los besos de YiJeong. Los pequeños gemidos de ella lo excitaban, pensar que esto lo veía como algo distante y estaba ocurriendo… dejo de sostener la botella, al caer no se rompió pero si derramo el vino y el olor inundo los sentidos de ella. Las dos manos de YiJeong recorrían la espalda de ella, buscaban el cierre de su vestido, los besos no era inocentes, estaban cargados de pasión, movían sus bocas, saboreaban el licor, él mordía sus labios y ella besaba su cuello. El cierre de su vestido bajo para el deleite de él, los dedos de YiJeong erizaron la piel de GaEul y aquellos hermosos gemidos se incrementaron.

-Te amo…- le susurro él.-

Ella no le respondió nada, en realidad no estaba pensando en él… estaba pensando en WooBin, en sus manos, en sus labios, en que era él quien la estaba besando y eso la hacía sentir como una mujer. Los tirantes del vestido cayeron y el busto de ella quedo al descubierto, usaba lencería blanca, YiJeong subió soltó el brasier y esos botones rosas apuntaban a él, pidiendo su atención. Hábilmente sus labios cambiaron su objetivo, su piel suave y tersa era un deleite, pero besar, morder y lamer aquella zona sacaba más que gemidos de su boca, GaEul lo estaba disfrutando. Sin darle respiro a sus besos, la acomodo para situarse entre sus piernas, con una de sus manos fue subiendo su vestido, recorriendo con su mano sus muslos, intentando llegar a su centro.

GaEul cerro sus ojos, recordaba la vos de él… sentía las manos de él sus muslos, sus labios, su boca pegada a sus pechos, él la estremecía por completo. Sus dedos tocaron sobre la tela, se sorprendió al sentirla un poco humeda… pero esto solo lo acelero más, sus dedos se movían para recorrer su sexo, presionando y buscando su punto más sensible. Las manos de GaEul se enrollaron en el cuello de él, su respiración estaba tan acelerada que apenas si podía respirar entre los gemidos, esto era tan extraño pero aditivo, cuando sus piernas se separaron y sintió aquellas caricias se apego al cuerpo de él, lo deseaba...

-WooBin…- le dijo entre gemidos.-

YiJeong se paralizo… sus dedos estaban buscando su entrada cuando la escucho, no era su imaginación, ella había pronunciado el nombre de su amigo. Con su orgullo herido y su corazón hecho trisas freno todos sus impulsos, todos sus deseos y se aparto de ella… apretó fuerte la mandíbula, quería arrastrarla y llevarla a la cama, hacerle el amor para demostrarle quien la amaba pero no podía… no después de escuchar como ella lo pedía a él.

GaEul entreabrió los ojos, todo el mundo le daba vueltas, el cuerpo seguía ardiéndole, necesitaba más besos, más caricias.

Eso era todo para él… había salido del juego, le gustara o no, ella no pensaba en él… su mente, su cuerpo aunque era tocado por otro hombre solo pensaba en él. Que desdichado era… la deseaba tanto, la amaba tanto… y ella, no.


	8. Chapter 8

Your Greed

GaEul se despertó con la peor sensación del mundo, su cuerpo le dolía, la cabeza le punzaba y el estomago estaba a punto de darse le vuelta en la cama. Se movió y el mareo la sobrecogió, le dolía la garganta y el mareo seguía presente… ¿Por qué había bebido tanto anoche?. La cabeza le dolía tanto que deseaba arrancársela, pero obviamente no podía. Se arrastro e intento sentarse pero sentía la bomba dentro de su cerebro. Entre abrió los ojos y todo se desenfocaba, parecía que suelo estaba hecho de jalea, nada se quedaba quieto.

Camino unos pasos antes de darse cuenta que estaba desnuda, y si no hubiera sido por el espejo que se cruzo enfrente no lo habría notado. Miro hacia atrás y lo que vio no ayudo en nada, de donde venia estaba YiJeong, eso quería decir… ¿ellos?. Se cubrió la boca para acallar el grito, eso no podía ser, apretó sus ojos fuerte para obligarse a despertar de esa pesadilla, pero al abrirlos… todo seguía igual, ella desnuda, él dormido en la misma cama.

Bajo la vista y una lagrima silenciosa empezó a caer, no había planeado esto… nunca hubiera deseado que su primera vez fuera de esta forma, con YiJeong, sin siquiera recordar lo que había hecho… sin amor. Negó con su cabeza y lo miro con rabia, de todas las cosas horribles que hubiera imaginado de él, esta… era la peor. Salió de aquel dormitorio para ir al estudio, fue donde vio la huella de su error… su ropa tirada en el suelo, el desorden y un olor a vino que vio vertido en el suelo. Así que… aquí fue donde perdió su virginidad y no había sido con él… arrastro sus pies para tomar su vestido y sus demás prendas, se puso la ropa y los zapatos, tenía que salir. Cuando el aire toco su rostro le ayudo a secar las lagrimas, se abrazo mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

YiJeong abrió los ojos y se cubrió la cara con su brazo, estaba tan… molesto, era la primera ves que una mujer mencionaba el nombre de otro hombre cuando estaba a punto de hacerle el amor, a punto de hacerle perder la cabeza… ella simplemente menciono a WooBin, ¿acaso ella estaba tan perdida por él?. Miro hacia él lado y se sentó en la cama de un salto. GaEul no estaba… ¿pero donde se había metido?, estaba desnuda… no podía haberse ido lejos. Tomo sus pantalones y chaqueta, el busco en el baño, en el estudio y al ver que sus ropas no estaban se subió a su auto para seguir buscándola. ¿Cómo es que una chica podía causar tantos problemas?, como hace unos días empezó a buscarla con la mirada, pasaba conduciendo lento por las calles, se le ocurrió revisar el camino a su casa y para su buena suerte ella iba despacio por la calle.

-GAEUL…- le grito desde el auto y lo estaciono rápido para bajarse.-

Ella no se detuvo, siguió caminando sin importarle nada, para ella YiJeong había desaparecido de su vida, no significaba nada. Él corrió hacia ella y tomo su mano, GaEul la quito con fuerza y se giro golpeándolo en su mejilla con mucha rabia, lo odiaba.

-¿Cómo pudiste?...- apretó sus dientes.-

-No… GaEul…- intento explicarle pero ella empezó a golpearlo nuevamente.- No…- le pidió intentando esquivar sus golpes.-

-TE ODIO…- le grito fuerte.- TE ODIO…-

-GAEUL…- le grito más fuerte que ella, había soportado muchos golpes pero no podían seguir haciendo una escena. Lo tomo fuerte por las muñecas para que dejara de golpearlo.- NO PASO NADA…- le grito.-

-¡¿Qué?!...- le dijo confundida. ¿Cómo es que no paso nada?, se refería… a que ellos no… no se.-

-no hicimos nada anoche…- le aclaro rápido para que dejara de estar a la defensiva. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en una fierecilla?, si que había crecido.- no pasa nada…-

-no…- suspiro mientras sentía que el aire le volvía a los pulmones, no paso nada… ella aun no había perdido nada.

-no…- le dijo más calmado y entonces vio que muchas personas los miraban.- creo que deberías subir al auto…- le recomendó para que los mirones dejaran de espiarlos.-

GaEul se dejo llevar por YiJeong, lo único que le importaba era que ella no estuviera en la calle luciendo como una víctima de… algo. La metió dentro del auto y se fue a su asiento apurado, si algo había aprendido de todas sus andanzas era que cualquier escena se prestaba para un mal entendido. Soltó un suspiro cuando el motor se puso en marcha, ahora que ella parecía menos alterada era perfecto para explicarle todo… o por lo menos hacerle entender que había sucedido.

-GaEul…- le dijo tomando la curva y aferrando el volante.- anoche bebiste demasiado…- la miraba de reojo, pero ella llevaba la vista perdida.- te lleve a mi estudio y entonces… - sí le decia la verdad todo se acabaría para él… si mentía, ella se enfadaría pero le quedaría una oportunidad.- nos besamos…- aun dudaba en que decir, ¿hacer lo correcto o lo que le convenía?.- tú estabas muy ebria y una cosa llevo a la otra, nosotros estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor…- Estaba llegando a su estudio e hizo una pausa para estacionarse y apagar el motor del auto.- GaEul… nunca estaría con una mujer que no desea estar conmigo, por eso no pude hacerlo contigo…- le dijo mirándola.- tú… ya no me amas…- dolía decir aquellas palabras en vos alta.- tú… lo amas a él…-

Ella no podía mirarlo, lo había golpeado en el rostro muchas veces antes de escucharlo, pero tampoco era su culpa… ¿Cómo reaccionaría una chica si se encontraría de esa manera… tendida en la cama con un hombre?. Pero no fue hasta lo último que reacciono, si él reconocía que ella ya no lo amaba… ¿Qué estaba esperando ella para hacerlo?, estaba más que claro que ya no sentía lo mismo por YiJeong, que la persona que estaba en su corazón era WooBin.

-lo siento…- le dijo mientras aguantaba su llanto, no podía ser tan descarada para llorar enfrente de él. Ahora la que causaba las herida era ella, lo había lastimado en las misma formas que hizo él en el pasado.- no quería hacerlo… pero tampoco pude evitarlo…- apretó sus manos en su regazo.- ayer…- recordó la forma en que él intento ganarla una vez más pero no fue suficiente, ya nada lo era, estaba deseosa de este sentimiento egoísta, de este amor que lucía como error y que lastimaría a unas cuantas personas.-

-¿Lo amas?- le pregunto con la vista al frente, ninguno de los dos se bajaba del auto, ambos parecían reacios a enfrentar la realidad así que el primero en dar el paso fue él, un dolor más… ¿Qué importaba?.-

-sí…- le dijo avergonzada, ¿desde cuándo era así de egoísta?. No se reconocía, bebiendo, causando dolor… esta persona… era ella, una egoísta, codiciosa.-

-te dejare… ir…- era increíble que pronunciara esas palabras.- no solo porque te amo.- ¿Cómo es que los papeles se invirtieron de esta forma?.- también por él…- no había caso, ¿Qué sacaba con hacerse el fuerte?, sus ojos ya no aguantaban más.- es como mi hermano… no puedo privarlo de felicidad…-

Ambos lloraron, ambos sintieron que era el amor y el desamor, en una época pasada ella sufría por él y ahora él estaba dejándola ir, igual que ella lo hizo… solo que esta vez, no había posibilidad de recuperarla. YiJeong la llevo dentro de la casa, sin importar como terminaron las cosas entre ambos, él seguía queriéndola, seguiría preocupándose por ella y de seguro no la olvidaría tan fácilmente. GaEul hizo caso a las indicaciones de su viejo amor, tomo una ducha para lavar los malos pensamientos y también dejar clara su mente. Cuando salió el agua se había llevado gran parte de las emociones y había dejado un alma más limpia. Se sentó en la cama secando su cabello, YiJeong le había dejado ropa para cambiarse, una camisa y un pantalón, claro que luciría fatal la ropa de él pero era mejor que andar a medio vestir. Abotonaba la camisa pensando en los pasos que la hicieron llegar a este momento. Si no se hubiera encontrado con WooBin en el club, si JiHoo no se hubiera tomado la molestia de explicarle, si YiJeong no hubiera regresado antes… si nada de eso hubiera pasado… ¿Dónde estaría ahora?.

Pensaba en eso cuando terminaba de vestirse, YiJeong entro de golpe y encendió el televisor. GaEul lo miro extrañada, a él no le importo que estuviera terminando de vestirse solo llego y entro, estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando vio la pantalla.

-Aun no está claro la magnitud del accidente, pero se dice que una de las victimas es la cabeza del grupo Song.- La periodista guardo silencio antes de continuar.- está confirmado, una de las victimas graves del incendio es la cabeza del grupo Song...-

Las demás palabras dejaron de impórtale, a los dos, no podía ser. JiHoo había escuchado la noticia primero, fue él quien llamo a YiJeong y era el más preocupado por sus amigos, sabía que los dos estaban enfadados pero perder a uno de sus amigos… no podía ser.

-GAEUL.- le grito a la chica, hace rato que le estaba hablando, no podían quedarse allí tenían que viajara ahora mismo.-

-…- estaba en shock, era… mentira.-

-¡vamos!...- le volvió a gritar, cansado de tener que lidiar con ella solo la agarro del brazo y la arrastro fuera.-

No iba a dejar que su amigo pasara por eso solo, ya había perdido el amor de su vida, no arriesgaría a perderlo a él. La metió dentro del auto y salió marcando las llantas en el pavimento, tenía la sensación de que el mundo se estaba acabando. En el aeropuerto un avión de JunPyo los esperaba, si la amistad de los cuatro servía para algo más que divertirse era para esto, sin importar como ellos siempre estaban unidos. GaEul seguía sin decir una palabra, estaba perdida entre el miedo y el dolor, ¿si WooBin se moría?... esa idea, la tenia cautiva.

YiJeong mordía su uñas, odiaba sentirse inútil, sentía que era un estorbo y que las cosas no hubieran pasado de la misma forma si él… entonces, todo era su culpa. Las horas se hacían eterna y el avión parecía no avanzar, el silencio era lo que más pesaba. Cuando el avión descendió la pareja corrió el camino hasta el auto que ya los esperaba en el aeropuerto, todo había sido coordinado por JunPyo a la distancia, JiHoo debía suspender sus actividades pero llegaría unas horas más tardes, lo que importaba era que uno de ellos llegara pronto a verlo.

No tuvieron que preocuparse por encontrarlo, el auto los llevo directo a la clínica, todo era tan fácil… ¿Por qué no se pudo evitar?. Sí WooBin nunca se hubiera marchado de Corea ahora estaría gozando de buena salud, de una vida feliz con GaEul… ¿Por qué tuvo que interponerse entre ellos?, YiJeong apretaba la mandíbula, era un desgraciado, su madre, su padre… todos se lo habían dicho y por eso mismo no merecía ser feliz. Cruzaron las puertas de cristal, el sonido del piso y el olor a limpiador era fuerte en esos lugares. Arrastraba a GaEul de la mano, pobre chica… no había dicho nada pero la entendía. Se acerco al mostrador para preguntar por él.

-él cuarto del Sr. Song le dijo mientras la miraba seriamente.-

-lo siento…- le dijo ella sin levantar la vista.- el horario de visitas se termino, regrese mañana…- le dijo mientras volteaba la pagina.-

-¡¿Dónde está?!...- le grito perdiendo la paciencia.-

-Le dije que no es horario de visita, regrese mañana…-

-¡¿DONDE ESTÁ?!- le grito haciendo que todas las personas guardaran silencio.-

-voy a llamar a seguridad…- le dijo tomando el teléfono.-

-por favor…- le dijo GaEul hablando por primera vez en horas, se acerco al mesón con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Fueron los gritos de YiJeong, eso la despertó.-

Al parecer el rostro de ella era más convincente que la rabia de YiJeong, ya que la enfermera desistió de la llamara seguridad y se puso de pie.

-lo siento mucho señorita…- la miraba con algo de ternura, ese tipo de personas llegaba todos los días, siempre había una emergencia, un accidente, algo que destruía el mundo de los demás.-pero el Sr. Song no puede recibir visitas, está en cuidados intensivos...- le dijo con un poco de pena por ella.-

-¿cuidados intensivos?... él… va…- no pudo terminar la frase.-

-no puedo darle más información… solo a la familia.-

-es su novia…- YiJeong miro a la enfermera.- ella es su novia…- volvió a repetirlo.-

-¿su novia?...- miro a su compañera de trabajo.- un segundo…-

Las dos se fueron al rincón y parecían discutir algo, pero no se escuchaba. GaEul sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, si alguien no le daba información ella no aguantaría. La enfermera se acerco de nuevo, pero salió del mesón de información.-

-puede pasar…- le dijo a la chica y luego miro al joven que la acompañaba.- pero solo ella…- le dijo mientras le pedía que la acompañara.-

-No puede…- justo cuando iba a empezar a reclamar… vio el rostro de GaEul, ella necesitaba verlo más que él.- ve…- le dijo bajando la mirada.-

Ella asintió con el rostro, estaba tan temerosa de ver como se encontraría, lo único que recordaba de la noticia era el fuego… pero no importaba, ella necesitaba que él estuviera vivo. El camino hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos era tan largo, ¿Cuándo acabaría?.

-tiene que esperara aquí…- le dijo.- el médico saldrá en cualquier momento para dar la información.-

GaEul asintió con la cabeza y movió los labios para decir gracias, no supo si sus palabras se escucharon o si las dijo solo en su mente, pero la enfermera la dejo sola en aquella silla blanca, como todo lo demás, solo… debía esperar.


	9. Chapter 9

My Greed

GaEul estaba sentada en la silla, miraba el suelo blanco sin sentido. ¿Cómo estaba él?, ¿Por qué tardaban tanto?, no sabían que habían personas que se preocupaban, sus padres, sus hermanas… sus amigos, ella… ¿Por qué los torturaban de esa forma?. Los pasos de una persona la sobresaltaron, un hombre de mediana edad venia vestido de verde, su rostro lo decia todo… no eran buenas noticias. Respiro profundo y se levanto temblando de la silla.

-buenas noches Srta.- le dijo amablemente.-

-¿Cómo?...-no tuvo que decir nada más.-

-llego con muchas heridas, esta inconsciente por la anestesia…- miro hacia abajo.- 40% de su cuerpo está quemado…-

Entonces un leve mareo la azoto, el médico la tomo del brazo y la llevo al asiento. Hacían horas que esperaba para escuchar algo, pero no era lo que deseaba escuchar, no quería que WooBin estuviera grave, no deseaba verlo herido.

-Srta… ¿será mejor que vaya a que la examinen?...- le dijo mirándola.-

-No… -le dijo casi susurrando…- es… tare bien-

No era cierto, no iba a estar bien… no mientras él estuviera allí. El médico dijo un par de cosas más pero no le prestó atención, su voz se alejaba aunque él estaba enfrente. Se quedo pensando en las veces que él la ayudo, siempre la hacia reír, siempre parecía un guardaespaldas, no importaba como pasaron las cosas ella lo amaba y no quería perderlo… ¿Por qué siempre le arrebataban la felicidad? ¿Qué había hecho para molestar tanto a Dios?, no era justo.

En la entrada YiJeong se tiro en la silla, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, esperar… hasta que alguien viniera a informarle, era estupido… tantos años con él, escuchando como deseaba desaparecer del mundo y cuantas veces lo animo a seguir… ahora no solo lo había herido, lo había orillado a esta situación, la culpa… la maldita vos de la conciencia le gritaba miles de insultos, que si bien los merecía… no deseaba escuchar.

-tome…- le dijo la enfermera al coreano histérico.- es mejor que duerma un poco…- las horas de espera siempre eran largas pero dormir no le haría mal, después tendría tiempo para desvelarse.-

-gracias…- le dijo en un perfecto japonés. No tenía frio pero necesitaba cubrir su cabeza para apagar la luz brillante de aquellos pasillos.-

GaEul se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar, la sala se hacía estrecha y eso que solo ella estaba esperando. Salió de la sala y se encontró con una camilla, las personas vestidas de blanco se encargaban de llevarlos, pero la persona que estaba tendida no lucia bien, su rostro opaco y lleno de dolor lo mostraba todo, ¿acaso WooBin estaría así?... "40% de su cuerpo está quemado" las palabras del médico le retumbaron la cabeza.

-Dios… por favor…- le pidió levantando la mirada.- sus por fin estaba llorando, toda esa angustia, toda esa pena estaba emergiendo de ella.- por favor…-

Fue lo único que dijo antes de caer en desesperación, todo se veía negro para él… pero no iba a dejarlo solo, ya lo había decidido, sin importar como quedara, como fuera a salir de este accidente, ella se quedaría a su lado, esta vez no iba a dejar que otro hombre la apartara, no dejaría que nadie más tomara decisiones por ella y si él no la amaba… pues entonces ella lo amaría por los dos. En tan pocas horas se había vuelto una mujer valiente y decidida, como antes no lo fue. Entonces tuvo fuerza para volver a la sala, ahora que solo quedaba esperar y que ella ya tenía su decisión tomada. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue el reloj, el minutero se había movido unos espacios pero nada más… bajo la vista desilusionada. Tome el asiento de antes y se quedo mirando sus manos.

Tanta era la angustia que pasaba en el momento que no se percato de otra persona, la chica de cabellos negros seguía vistiendo las ropas de su amigo YiJeong. En un rincón de la habitación, mientras la joven no estaba, otra persona estaba siguiendo la misma rutina que ella, solo sentarse y esperar, sin fijarse en nada más que en su propio cuerpo.

Al día siguiente GaEul que no había dormido nada salto de su silla al ver pasar al mismo medico. Corrió para enfrentarse a él y preguntarle por WooBin. Pero ni siquiera la escucho, paso de largo hasta la sala que dividía su mundo. GaEul se regreso sobre sus pasos y fue que lo vio… al hombre que al parecer la había acompañado durante toda la noche. Aunque lo hubiera visto en otra circunstancia no lo habría reconocido, de pies a cabeza era otra persona. Llevaba ropa deportiva, incluso los zapatos deportivos y comunes, pero lo más curioso de aquel hombre eran las gafas que tenia puesto, un par de lentes con marco negro, los demás rasgos de su rostro los escondía bajo un gorro de lana y el cabello algo largo.

-Ga… Eul…- dijo el extraño cuando la joven volvía para sentarse.-

-…- ella no dijo nada, escucho su nombre y por eso levanto la vista.-

-eres tú…- se sonrió al verla.-

GaEul paso de largo, quizás el sueño y la preocupación habían afectado a la persona, quizás se confundió con alguien a quien esperaba, pero lo disculpaba, en estos momentos la cabeza solo la tenía sobre los hombros para adornar su cuerpo, nada más. El desconocido se quedo parado, a diferencia de ella él seguía mirándola… ¿acaso llevaba ropas de hombre? y ¿Por qué estaba allí?, volvió a seguirla a su asiento, se quedo parado enfrente de ella para asegurarse que no era un error.

Ella se molesto un poco al sentir la mirada del extraño, ¿Qué le pasaba?, no veía lo afligida que estaba… y ahora el muy descarado se ponía enfrente de ella, ¿Qué estaba buscando?.

-puede dejar de mirarme…- le pidió al extraño.-

-GaEul…- le dijo nuevamente, ¿es que ella no lo reconocía?, había pasado un tiempo desde que se apartaron y si había cambiado un poco pero solo por fuera.- soy yo…- le dijo sonriendo. La extraño, la veía en sueños y aunque su encuentro no se daba en los mejores momentos… solo importaba que ambos estaban allí.-

-¿Qué?...- le dijo ella mientras alzo la vista. El hombre de apariencia casual y deportiva la estaba mirando con una sonrisa. De pronto esa sonrisa se le hizo familiar, tanto así que su sangre se enfrió.-

Pronto las dos personas estuvieron viendo detenidamente, él seguía sonriendo y observándola con alegría. Ella en cambio había dejado su molestia a un lado, la cara del desconocido se fue aclarando como un día de invierno que amenace nublado, el sol en sus ojos y esa chispeante personalidad salieron del extraño, pero era imposible que fuera él…

-WooBin…- susurro sintiendo un leve mareo, era imposible… él estaba grave, estaba en peligro de muerte… no podía estar frente a ella.-

-sí… ¿Qué haces aquí?...- hablo casualmente, estaba alegre de verla pero ella parecía muy tensa y hasta enferma.-

-tú…- el desvanecimiento le gano al cuerpo y sintió como todo se oscurecía.-

-¡GaEul!...- le grito sujetándola antes de ella cayera al suelo.-

¿Qué le pasaba?, apenas lo reconoció se desmayo. WooBin la sostuvo y la sentó en la silla para revisar que estuviera bien. Estaba intentando despertarla cuando el médico interrumpió en la sala.

-Señor Song…- le llamo.-

-sí…- le dijo él mientras acomodaba a la chica para no dejarla caer. Se puso de pie para recibir las nuevas noticias.-

-¿ella se encuentra bien?...- le pregunto por la joven de anoche, se veía muy pálida.-

-sí… solo necesita dormir…- le aseguro al médico.-

-creó que le afecto mucho la condición de su primo.- le hablo al joven. Se notaba joven pero muy enamorada de su novio.- de todas formas, la mejoría será lenta y necesita todo el apoyo que puedan brindarle su familia y amigos.-

-¿a ella?...- le pregunto curioso, ¿Por qué GaEul se pondría mal por su primo?, que él sepa no lo conocía.-

-por supuesto, después de todo su novia…-le dijo al joven Song.- así que cuando despierte puede informarle que esta fuera de peligro, aunque las vistas son restringidas por su condición y gravedad.-

-lo hare…- le dijo mirándola… ahora entendía todo.-

Cuando el médico los dejo solo, WooBin se acerco a ella, la pobre seguía desmayada… toco su mejilla, como extrañaba esta sensación de cosquilleo en sus dedos, saber que tocaba su piel, que la miraba a ella y que estaba a su lado, tan cerca de su amor.

-¿viniste por mi?...-le pregunto a la desmayada GaEul. Su pecho se inflo, dolía saber que ella sufría por él… pero era una sensación agridulce, ver que ella estaba allí, esperando y aguardando porque él estuviera bien.- nunca… pensé que me amarías…- le dijo sonriendo.- GaEul… eres mi ángel.-

Sentía una conversación a la distancia, pero no alcanzaba a entender nada… le costaba tanto moverse, le costaba tanto abrir los ojos, en cuanto pasaron unos minutos unas manos rozaron su piel, su mejilla… fue como si alguien tomara todas sus preocupaciones y la calmara completamente, esas manos estaban llevándose toda la tristeza. Entre abrió los ojos y luego del borrón de colores la imágenes se quedaron quietas, entonces escucho… "eres mi ángel".

-estas aquí…- le dijo con una voz cansada.- no… es un sueño…- le dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse, despertarse de esa fantasía.-

-Sí… GaEul, soy yo…- le dijo tomándola de la mano, estaba débil… ¿Por qué estaban tan débil? y ¿Por qué llevaba esa ropa?.-

-no…- le dijo mientras quitaba su mano para caminar sola.-

-tranquila…- le pido ayudándola a caminar.- puedes caer…- le dijo para que dejara de moverse tan erráticamente.-

-¡déjame!...- le grito pasando sus manos por la cabeza y girándose a verlo, ¿era él?... de verdad era él…- tú no eres WooBin, él esta grave… -

-…- se quito el gorro de lana, al igual que las gafas, quizás su cabello estaba más largo pero seguramente no importaba, ya que se trataba de él.-

-…- ella comenzó a llorar en cuanto vio al desconocido quitarse sus cosas, ¿Cómo era posible?... si WooBin estaba en peligro.-

-soy yo…-le confirmo una vez más…- se que luzco diferente pero… soy Woobin.-

Un golpe seco en u mejilla, una vez más la mano de GaEul le daba un golpe, aunque estaba débil no estaba aturdida… no más. No era exactamente lo que él esperaba, pero algo era algo… al menos estaba recuperando su espíritu.

-oh… eso dolió…- le dijo frotando su mejilla.-

GaEul camino despacio hacia él, ¿Cómo le hizo esto?, hacerle pensar que estaba grave, que estaba al borde de la muerte, ¿Qué clase de hombre le hace esto a una chica?. WooBin la miro intentando poner una sonrisa.

-estoy… un poco confundido.- ella seguía mirándolo de esa forma, como si fuera un horrible.-

-¡¿Qué fue esto?!...- le pregunto a él mientras su respiración se agitaba, de que se traba todo esto. Acaso era una manera de llegar a ella… ¿se trataba de una mentira?, de una estrategia…-

-no sé… creo que fue un error…- le dijo calmadamente.-

-ERROR…- le grito.- IBAS A MORIR… YO…-¿Por qué siempre tenía que llorar?, no podía evitarlo, estaba enojada, estaba furiosa pero él estaba bien…-

La abrazo, intentaba contenerla porque seguía llorando, estaban haciendo un escándalo… incluso llego una enfermera para ver qué pasaba. WooBin le hizo unas señas de que todo estaba bajo control, lo cual no era cierto.

-DEJAME…- le gritaba al sentirlo tan cerca, era un estupido, lo odiaba.-

-GaEul…- le pedía que lo escuchara.-

-YA DEJAME..- le grito una vez más y él la soltó. Lo miro con la misma rabia de antes.-

-necesitas calmarte…- le dijo mientras intentaba tomar sus manos.-

-CUANTO COSTO TODO ESTO… ¿QUIÉN MÁS TE AYUDO?, JIHOO… YIJEONG…- apretó los dientes para intentar cortar el llanto.-

-¡es mi primo!...- le dijo antes de que continuara gritando.- el que está dentro es mi primo… Song MinBo- no era una farsa, nunca podría hacerle eso. Ella le importaba, ¿Cómo pensó que él le haría eso?.-

Cuando la miro no podía verla como antes, ahora él estaba decepcionado de ella. GaEul bajo la mirada, ¿Cómo?... su primo. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos hablara el médico entro en la sala.

-señor Song, su primo quiere verlo…- le dijo al joven.-

Sin mirarla se fue con el médico, ya tendría tiempo para hablar cuando regresara, ahora la persona que importaba lo esperaba y seguro estaba asustado. GaEul sin saber qué hacer, salió de la sala, estaba mal… todo esto fue una mala idea, ir a verlo, reclamarle, sentir que debía estar con él, acusarlo, siempre que iba tras todo salía mal, esto debía ser una señal… ya no tenía que seguir intentándolo, al final siempre resultaría un desastre. Camino por que no podía correr, seguía los letreros como poseída, seguía llorando pero esta vez no por rabia… era por ella misma, por ser siempre la idiota más grande del mundo.

YiJeong se estaba despertando cuando la vio pasar, iba directo hacia afuera con un rostro de muerto, fue por eso que corrió hacia ella, ¿Qué había ocurrido con WooBin?.

-¡le sucedió algo a WooBin!...- le pregunto al detenerla en la salida.- ¡está bien!-

Negó con la cabeza, no tenia vos para contarle todo, habían esperado toda la noche para saber que su amigo estaba mejor y ahora resultaba que todo fue un gran error, que ella arruino aun más. YiJeong pensando que él estaba muy mal la consoló con un abrazo, el mismo se sentía devastado por toda la situación.

WooBin tuvo una breve charla con su primo, él se encontraba semi consiente por lo que solo pudo entenderle algunas cosas. Lo bueno es que sus lesiones eran en las extremidades por lo que su recuperación era posible, estaba más aliviado al verlo aunque no se quitaba el horrible sentimiento de verla a ella. Como no la encontró en la sala de espera fue directo a la recepción del hospital. Era extraño, siempre creyó que verla con YiJeong le rompería el corazón y ahora… justo enfrente de ellos estaban abrazados, si eso no lo mato de dolor… nada lo haría. Bajo la mirada antes de seguir caminando… quizás así deberían terminar las cosas para ambos.

-YiJeong…- le dijo con una voz rasposa…- me alegra verte…- no era cierto.-

Era su amigo, la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro fue inédita, jamás se le había visto tan desconcertado con alguien. Al parecer ella no le había dicho nada de su error, así que le tocaria decirle todo a esos dos… ahora reconocía la ropa que ella llevaba, seguro estaban juntos cuando se enteraron… y ella salió tan apurada que…

-No, no soy el accidentado…- le dijo antes de que preguntara, ella también lo miro de entre los brazos de él.- mi primo fue el afectado, así que no tienen de que preocuparse, ya pueden volver a Corea y seguir con lo que hacían…- les dijo en un tono algo condescendiente y molesto, odiaba verlos juntos, lo odiaba pero lo aceptaba.-

YiJeong aparto a GaEul, de hecho se deshizo de ella para abrazarlo a él… el golpe de cercanía entre su amigo y él fue un alivio que jamás había sentido, nunca pensó que podía perderlo hasta hoy, así que lo apreciaba más de lo que él creía… incluso estaba dispuesto a dejar su egoísmo de lado por él.

-pensamos… - no término la frase.- me alegra que fuera un error…-

-gracias por venir…- le devolvió el abrazo.-

-lo siento…- le dijo sentidamente.-

-yo más…- lo aparto para verle a los ojos.- espero que podamos volver a ser como antes…-

-sí…- le dijo emocionado por verlo bien, nunca le deseo mal… por lo menos nunca en serio.-

WooBin miro por sobre el hombro de su amigo, GaEul sostenía sus manos mirándolos a ambos, por lo menos ya no lloraba. Desvió la mirada y suspiro, allá iba… otro amor que se perdía en su camino. Le dio una palmada en la espalda y retrocedió. YiJeong se giro a verla, ¿Qué paso?, pensó que ellos se verían y se abrazarían como una pareja pero no, estaban más incómodos, distantes.

-GaEul y yo vinimos cuando lo supimos…- le dijo para intentar descifrar lo que sucedía.-

-lo supuse…- contesto sonriendo con tristeza.- tengo que llamar a la familia… - les dijo para alejarse de ambos.-

-WooBin…- le detuvo al ver como este se intentaba escabullir.- ¿Qué sucede?... solo harás eso…- le pregunto aceptando su destino.- GaEul vino a verte… ¿y tú solo dices esto?.-

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?...- le dijo mirándola a ella.- hice todo lo que podía para alcanzarla… pero creo que no es suficiente.- era frustrante.- vine a Japón para convertirme en el hombre que podía amarla, renuncie a mi deber, le di la espalda a mi familia… traicione y le mentí a mis amigos, todo por ella… y aun así no es suficiente.-

-¿y porque no le preguntas?...- le dijo mientras se sentía como el idiota más grande del mundo.- porque no le preguntas si te ama…- se giro a verla y le extendió su mano a ella…-

WooBin los miro a ambos, ¿esto… era una broma?, acaso ellos querían burlase de él en su propia cara, dejarle claro cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante. GaEul tomo la mano de YiJeong y camino hasta quedar frente a WooBin, lo había escuchado… sabia que él había dejado ir muchas cosas por ella, pero ella también había dejado ir muchas cosas por él, y necesitaba saber que él también se sentía de la misma forma, que no se trataba de otra historia inventada por su mente. Lo miro expectante, YiJeong seguía sosteniendo su mano para mantenerla tranquila y luego miro a su amigo para motivarlo, orillarlo a revelar sus sentimientos.

-GaEul…- pronuncio sin ánimo.- ¿me amas?...-

Una simple pregunta para una chica simple, de sueños inocentes… todas sueñan con tener al chico más rico, al más guapo, al más alto… ella solo quiere tener a una persona que la ame sin condiciones… ¿será que él lo es?.

-sí…- le respondió con timidez…- te amo…- le dijo soltando la mano de YiJeong y mirándolo suplicante.-

-¿Qué?...- le dijo tontamente, había dicho que lo amaba… miro a YiJeong como si le pidiera su permiso para abrazarla.- es… -

No dejo que terminar de hablar, era un tonto… él y todos sus amigos, se preocupaban de cosas tontas como la marca de moda, pero no sabían nada de sentimientos, nada… por eso debían ser unos anormales.

-pensé que ibas a morir… pensé que nunca más te hablaría… yo sentí que iba a morir, si estabas conmigo…- le dijo con todo su corazón, lo amaba, ya era hora de admitirlo.-

-lo siento… lo siento tanto.- le dijo abrazándola.-

YiJeong trago saliva mientras esos dos se confesaban, era estupido… un día atrás él le regalo su corazón a ella y no lo acepto, lo dejo en su cuerpo para que otra intentara darle magia y revivirlo. Pero tenía que admitirlo, esos dos se veían muy bien juntos, no había nada que le hiciera más feliz que haber recuperado a su amigo y que GaEul dejara de llorar, esa chica se merecía mil estrellas por toda su paciencia, una de sus cuantas virtudes… si tan solo no se hubiera confiado de su incondicionalidad… pero no tenia caso pensar en lo que pudo ser. Salió del hospital, ahora… tenía que volver a su vida, a su soledad.

Meses Después…

-Sh…- le dijo la pequeña a su hermana…-

-no me dejas ver…- le dijo a su hermana en un susurro.-

-¡me estas pisando el pie!...- le reclamo.-

-Sh…- le hizo callar.-

-no puedo ver…- le volvió a decir.-

-¿Qué están haciendo?...- les pregunto su madre al ver al par de chicas espiando el cuarto de su hermano mayor.-

-¡nada! ajajaja…- les respondieron al unisonó antes de salir corriendo a esconderse detrás de una puerta-

Las pequeñas salieron corriendo, dejando las risas en el camino, ambas disfrutaban mucho jugando en las fiestas que se daban en su casa, pero esta vez les parecía más interesante espiar a su hermano con su novia.

-WooBin…- le dijo mientras intentaba escaparse un poco.- tenemos que reg…- otra vez se quedaba callada por los labios de él.-

-Sh…- le dijo le decia mientras la arrastraba devuelta a la cama, el tirante de su vestido ya había cedido, solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para él.- no lo notaran…- le dijo para convencerla de que todo estaría bien.-

-¡Yah!... ¡deja de intentar quitarme el vestido!...- le dijo fuerte para que entendiera.- ¡no podemos hacerlo hasta el matrimonio!... – otra vez intentando llevarla a la cama sin que lo notara, usando los besos y las suaves caricias para hacerla ceder.-

-¡¿Por qué no?!, te amo… y nos vamos a casa dentro de un mes… ¿Qué importa si lo hacemos antes?...- le dijo jalándola de su mano y tirándola de vuelta a la cama, la miro como si fuera una presa… esos labios carnosos se veían tan apetitosos. Se subió sobre ella y la retuvo por las muñecas.-

-Woo… Bin…- le dijo con sus mejillas rojas, estaba al borde de ceder… no podía… era incorrecto. Pero los besos de él eran más convincentes que sus palabras, la forma en que jugaba con sus labios, en que entraba con su lengua y recorría su boca, dejando el sabor en ella… ¿Cómo resistirse a él?.-

-Sh… confía…- le dijo besando sus hombros y alcanzando nuevamente el tirante del vestido con sus dientes y desplazándolo para ver sus hombros hermosos y besarlos.- en mi…- un poco más abajo la curva de su cuerpo se intentaba dejar ver… sí… esto era lo que deseaba desde que se habían convertido en novios.-

-¡OPPA!...- les gritaron las dos pequeñas entrando al cuarto para interrumpirlo, como en las otras dos ocasiones.-

Él se levanto de la cama y ella se arreglo la ropa al sentarse en la cama. Suspiro e intentaba arreglar su cabello e intentar lucir normal, pero el calor que la recorría no la dejaba en paz. WooBin en cambio se veía frustrado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?... ¿no deberían estar jugando?...- les pregunto a sus dos traviesas hermanas.-

-unnie… ¿Por qué estas tan roja?...- le pregunto una de ellas.-

-¿Qué estaba haciendo oppa encima de ti?...- le dijo la otra.-

-¿Qué hacia?...- le dijo la otra casi tirándose encima de ella.-

-no..s nosotros…- GaEul estaba aun más roja, no era la primera vez que las hermanas de él los sorprendían en… estas cosas de adultos.-

-¡YA DEJENLA EN PAZ! – les grito a las dos traviesas, siempre hacían eso…-

-se estaban besando…-empezó a cantar una de ellas al salir de la cama.-

-besando en la boca…- dijo la otra soltando risitas y tomando de la mano a su hermana.-

-¡dejen de cantar!...- les grito WooBin.-

Mientras tanto en el salón JiYeong miro su reloj, se supone que era la fiesta de compromiso de esos dos y aun no aparecían… ¿Qué diablos los demoraba?. Fue cuando sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro.

-deja de mirar el reloj…- le dijo a su amigo.- seguro que vendrán pronto…- se sonrió un poco pensando en que estaría haciendo ese tipo con la inocente GaEul.-

-por fin…- dijo JiYeong, al ver a la pareja.-

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la familia de él estuvo de acuerdo con el matrimonio ya que así volvería a retomar su cargo como el sucesor de la familia Song, aunque él había iniciado su propio negocio en Japón, ella estuvo de acuerdo en que él se preocupara por los negocios de su familia… no quería que se alejara de ellos por su culpa. Lo que importaba era que ellos estarían juntos.

-GaEul…- le dijo mirándola.- ¿me amas?.-

-sí… ¿no te cansadas de escucharlo?-le dijo ella.- eres un ambicioso, siempre quieres más…-

-entonces… ¿Por qué no me dejas quedarme esta noche en tu casa?...- le pregunto discretamente mientras bajaban las escaleras.-

-¡pervertido!...- bajo más su voz.- ya te dije que no lo haremos hasta el matrimonio…- le dijo mientras llegaban a donde todos sus amigos.-

-¡¿Por qué no?!...- le dijo haciendo una mueca.- siempre me haces sufrir…-


End file.
